


Musical Progress!

by Jayfur08



Series: Family Of Six [12]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne makes one suicide joke and sings an angsty song, Attempt at Humor, Because they're Bi, Chatting & Messaging, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Light Angst, Musical References, Musical Stage, Oh yeah Kat mentions her rape, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, Singing, Social Media, Texting, They have a stage, They sing sweater weather, Very Minor, but she's okay, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/pseuds/Jayfur08
Summary: They got a stage! They decided to just get used to it and have some light-hearted fun whole they set up
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Family Of Six [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065728
Comments: 44
Kudos: 59





	1. WE GOT A FUCKING STAGE BITCHES

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Anne sings a song that mentions suicide(ish) and slitting your wrists and makes one suicide joke, and Kat mentions being raped briefly everything else is light-hearted

** (ChaosOne added ChaosTwo, BeheadedBoleyn, KittyKatherine, GoldenQueen, I<3Coffee, BasicallyOurMum, PalaceInRichmond, LiteralChild, and MomFriendThree to a groupchat) **

_(ChaosOne renamed the groupchat “WE GOT A FUCKING STAGE BITCHES”)_

_6:43 AM_

ChaosOne: WE GOT A FUCKING STAGE BITCHES

BeheadedBoleyn: holy shit

KittyKatherine: WE GOT A FUCKING STAGE???

BeheadedBoleyn: HOLY S H I T

I<3Coffee: Seriously??

ChaosTwo: SERIOUSLY

MomFriendThree: WHOO

I<3Coffee: OH MY GOD

LiteralChild: WE'RE CHECKING IT OUT TODAY AND SETTING STUFF UP YOU GUYS ARE COMING

GoldenQueen: WE HAVE A STAGE

PalaceInRichmond: FUCK YEAH

BasicallyOurMum: This is so exciting!

KittyKatharine: W E H A V E A 

BeheadedBoleyn: S T A G E

PalaceInRichmond: how the fuck did you guys match that up

KittyKatharine: Cousin telepathy 

GoldenQueen: They're in the same room 

BeheadedBoleyn: come on lina

GoldenQueen: Sorry

MomFriendThree: Okay we're heading over soon I'll send the address and we can check it out together

KittyKatharine: HELL YEAH

BasicallyOurMum: Kitty.

KittyKatherine: HECK YEAH

BeheadedBoleyn: cmon mum cant you make an exception for today

BasicallyOurMum: No. <3

LiteralChild: WHO TAUGHT HER THAT

PalaceInRichmond: I'M SO PROUD

KittyKatherine: I'm shook

BeheadedBoleyn: s h o o k

BasicallyOurMum: Still not sure what this means, but okay.

GoldenQueen: We're on our way  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When they got there, Anne and Kitty were running around, yelling about every little thing.

“LOOK AT THE STAGE!” Anne jumped onto the stage and spun, ”WE HAVE A _STAGE!_ ”

“I can't believe this is actually happening,” Cathy looked around, eyes wide, ”We're actually doing this.”

“HELL YEAH, WE'RE DOING THIS!” Kat ran next to Anne, ”I'm gonna be right here, there's gonna be a million people watching while I sing about being raped!”

“Oh,” Jane blinked, ”I never thought about it like that. The songs do get quite personal, don't they?”

“Nothing they don't already know!” Anne grinned, ”Besides, it's usually to a pretty light-hearted song.”

“And even if it's not, the dialogue is light-hearted,” Anna added.

“Point is, this is getting professional!” Bessie looked around, ”I mean, look at this! We're actually gonna do this!”

“God, I hope I don't mess up while we're live!” Joan said with a smile, running backstage.

“I would kill myself,” Anne walked after Joan. After everyone gave her a concerned glance, she added, ”Metaphorically.”

“How do you even do that?” Catherine asked, while the rest of them walked over.

“It's Anne, she'd find a way,” Maria joked.

Once backstage, they began to look around before trying to set some stuff up. They didn't exactly know how this all worked, but they had all of the songs, other than the last one, written out. Or, at least the demos.

They had costume ideas in the works, but nothing official. At first, they wanted to go with accuracy, have boring bland outfits. After literally every but Jane, Catherine, and Cathy protested, they took another route. They decided to go with their colors and make the costumes more modern.

Anne and Kat already had their chokers, so that became part of their costume. Joan suggested they find a way to have crowns be part of their costume without it being an actual crown that would be uncomfortable or fall off. Cathy suggested a headband like thing. Joan drew up the design and they all gave little notes and suggestions as it got tweaked.

They started to post more videos and do more live streams after they got used to the stage and area.

The support was overwhelming.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 **[SleepDeprivedBi @CatherineParr posted a video at 7:23 AM]**

_[Video Description]_

“Anne, this is a horrible idea,” Kat rolls her eyes as Anne walks around with a blindfold on.

“Pftt, nonsense, Kitty!” Anne looks in the general area where Kat is sitting with Anna, ”I know this place like the back of my hand!”

“We've been here three hours,” Cathy says from behind the camera.

“Please don't die,” Joan says, somewhere off-screen.

“Why do you all have so little trust in me?” Anne puts her arms out as she begins to walk again, ”I am very capable and-”

Anne falls face-first after slipping over a blanket on the ground.

The video ends with Anna and Cathy laughing off-screen while Catherine and Kitty run toward Anne, yelling something.

**[ChaoticDepressedBi @AnneBoleyn posted a video at 7:42 AM]**

_[Video Description]_

Anne giggles behind the camera as the video zooms in on Kat, who's on the couch, and Cathy, who's curled up in her lap, asleep.

Kat is glaring at Anne while running her hands through Cathy's hair.

Anne mumbles, ”Sleepy Parr...” through giggles. The video ends with Kat flipping Anne off and Anne giving an exaggerated gasp.

**[ParagonOfRoyalty @CatherineOfAragon posted a video at 7:54 AM]**

_[Video Description]_

It was a blurry, short video of Anne screaming the lyrics of Helpless while Kat, Cathy, and Anna do the background vocals.

“CAUSE GIRL YOU GOT ME-” Anne pointed at Catherine, taking a deep breath before yelling, ”-HELPLESS!” while Kat, Cathy, and Anna began to only sing between laughs.

The video ends with Catherine mumbling, ”God, I am so attracted to you right now...” while Anne continues to yell the lyrics.

**[HeartOfStone @JaneSeymour posted a video at 8:06 AM]**

_[Video Description]_

“You can't really see anything,” Jane begins, ”Because the lights shut off.”

“I am not a fan of the dark...” Kat mumbled.

There was a shuffling noise and Anne yelled, ”WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!”

“It was me,” Joan answered, sounding tired and annoyed, ”I'm trying to fix the lights.”

“Oh, okay.” Anne hummed.

“Now what?” Anna asked.

“Wait for the lights to turn on?” Maggie suggested.

“I'm starting to get adjusted to the dark,” Bessie said, ”I can almost see now.”

“Yeah, this isn't so bad!” Cathy hummed, ”I mean, I'm used to the dark.”

“Yeah, you fucking night owl,” Anne muttered.

“You don't sleep until at least 2 AM without me making you, Anne,” Catherine reminded, ”You can't judge Cathy.”

“Aww!” Kitty cooed.

“Thank for exposing me, Lina,” Anne mumbled.

“Sorry, Bo.”

The lights turned on and Joan gave a satisfied, ”Got it!”

The video ends with everyone shutting their eyes and complaining about the lights being too bright.

**[TenAmongstTheseThrees @KatherineHoward posted a video at 8:13 AM]**

_[Video Description]_

The lights are off other than a few pointed at Cathy, who's holding a microphone and looking down.

“Which song?” She glances to the other side of the stage.

“My Way!” Anne yelled, ”You know it, right?”

“Of course!” Cathy smiled and cleared her throat before beginning.

“And now,” Cathy sighed, “The end is near. And so I face... The final curtain.” 

Cathy looks up before continuing, ”My friend, I'll say it clear. I'll state my case, of which I'm certain...”

“I've lived a life that's full,” Cathy steps forward and begins to sing a little more intensely, ”I've travelled each and every highway. And more, much more than this. I did it my way.”

“Regrets?” Cathy glanced at Kat and smiled before looking forward again, ”I've had a few. But then again too few to mention. I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption.”

Cathy looked off stage to Anne, who nodded, before continuing, “I planned each chartered course. Each careful step along the by-way,” Cathy stepped forward, smiling, ”But more, much more than this, I did it my way.”

“That is the love of my life right there,” Kat said from behind the camera. Cathy burst out laughing and the video ended.

**[AlwaysTired @JoanMeutas posted a video at 8:22 AM]**

_[Video Description]_

The stage still has the same dimness, this time Anne in the middle of the stage.

She takes a deep breath before beginning in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

“See I'm a waste of life, I should just kill myself,” Anne holds out her arm, “Yeah, I could slit my wrists, but it really wouldn't help.”

“Wouldn't fix my issues or change your mind,” Anne looked up and pulled her arm back, ”Cause I broke your heart and you buried mine.”

“Now I'm 6 feet deep and I can't breathe,” Anne sighed and glanced to the side before continuing, ”I got dirt in my eyes and blood on my sleeves.” 

“But I dig my way up through these roots and leaves,” Anne took a step forward, ”So I can get some air, so I can finally breathe.”

“And now I'm on my knees, oh baby begging please,” Anne looked down as she finished, ”Will you? Will you?”

There were a few seconds of silence before Joan yelled, ”Get therapy!”

Everyone burst out laughing and Anne shot Joan a look, ”C'mon, Joany, I was being serious!”

You could hear a soft, ”You okay?” from Catherine before the video cut. There was a black screen with text that said, _‘Don't worry, Anne is fine! It was just a song’_

**[GuitarBitch @MargaretLee posted a video at 9:32 AM]**

_[Video Description]_

Anne and Cathy are standing on stage, the video starting whole they're already singing.

“-at I think about,” Anne and Cathy are both singing, kind of out of sync and giggly, ”One love, two mouths,” They looked at each other, ”One love, one house. No shirts, no blouse!”

Anne turned to Catherine, who was standing by Kat, ”Just us, you find out!”

Cathy grinned and looked at Kat, ”Nothing I really wanna tell you about, no-”

Anne and Cathy both looked up to sing these part, ”Cause it's too cold, whoa,” They began to laugh a little, but kept singing, ”For you here.”

Anne took a deep breath and started to sing seriously while Cathy continued giggling through it, ”And now, so let me hold, whoa!”

“Both your hands in the holes of my sweater!” They finished, smiling.

“In case you didn't get it, they're fucking Bi!” Bessie called out.

Everyone burst out laughing.

**[BessieBass @BessieBlout posted a video at 9:45 AM]**

_[Video Description]_

Anne is standing in the middle of the stage, Cathy standing off to the side while Kat and Anna step closer, singing.

“Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?” Anna stepped closer to Anne, ”Do you even care that you might be wrong? Was it fun?!” Anna yelled, looking down before glaring up at Anne, ”Well I hope you had a _blast_ while you dragged me _along_!”

“And you say what you need to say!” Kat cut in, while Anne stepped back, ”And you play who you need to play. And if somebody's in your way,” Anne jumps back as Kat stepped closer to her, slamming her foot, ” ** _Crush_** them and leave them behind.”

“Well, I guess if I'm not of use!” Kat and Anna sang at the sang time, circling around Anne, ”Go ahead, you can cut me loose. Go ahead now, _I won't mind!_ ” Anne begins to look panicked.

“I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go,” Cathy stepped forward and looked at Anne, ”Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you?”

“I'll just sit back while you run the show!” Anna joins Cathy, ”Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you?”

Anne looks around begins to sing at the same time as the others, ”All I need is some time to think!” 

“I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go.”

“But the boat is about to sink.”

“Is that good for you?”

“Can't erase what-”

“Would that-”

“-I wrote in ink.”

“-be good for you, you, you?”

“Tell me how could I change this story?!”

“I'll just sit back while you run-”

“All the words that I can't take back.”

“-the show!”

“Like a train going off the tracks...”

“'Cause the rails and the bolts all crack!”

“Is that good for you?”

“I've got to find a way to-”

“Good for you?!”

“Stop it, stop it! Just let me _out!_ ”

“So you got what you always wanted!” The three of them sang, ”So you got your dream come true!”

“Good for you!” Kat takes a step towards Anne, who stumbles back, towards Cathy.

“Good for you, you, you!” Cathy glares at Anne and she swings around and steps back again.” 

“Got a taste of a life so perfect!” Anna yelled, taking a step towards Anne.

“Now you say that you're someone new!” Anne looked

“Good for you,” Anne pushed her way away from them and backed up, ”Good for you!”

“Good for you!” Anna, Cathy, and Kat walked toward her, forcing her to the back of the stage,”Good for you!”

“So you got what you always wanted!” They finished.

“Whoo!” Kat grinned and looked at the camera, ”Love that song!”

“That whole soundtrack is fucking golden!” Anna nodded.

“The only thing I'm a slut for is DEH,” Anne joked, before adding, ”And Catherine, but that's a given.”

The video ends with everyone but Catherine, who just turned red, laughing.

**[SleepDeprivedBi @CatherineParr posted a video at 11:32 AM]**

_[Video Description]_

Cathy in the back with Anne and Kat, Catherine driving and Jane and Anna in the front row. Anne is sitting in the mini middle seat, drinking a soda.

“Is that legal?” Anne asked.

“Probably,” Anna shrugged.

“Anyway, we got food and now we're going back to the stage place!” Kat looked at the camera, ”Thank you for all of your support! We hope that when we start selling tickets you guys will be showing the same support!”

“Literally never expected so many people to be into us,” Anne laughed a little, ”We're actually gonna get to sing and dance in front of people about shitty stuff the King did?! That would not have been allowed back then!”

“You guys at so supportive and amazing!” Cathy kept the camera on Anne and Kat, ”Thank you, Queendom, and we'll be back soon!”

The video ended with Kat and Anne waving while Anna glanced back and smiled.


	2. Setting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just chaos.
> 
> That's it.
> 
> Also, Anna gets traumatized by a vacuum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Light arguments, they sing a song called, ”Circus Hop” that's about suicide but doesn't directly say it

**[UsuallySane @MariaDeSalinas posted a video at 11:56 AM]**

_[Video Description]_

Jane and Anna are standing on the stage. Jane looks mildly afraid of Anna, who has a solemn look on her face.

“I am damaged,” Anna began, and this time, you could hear the others playing the song, ”Far too damaged...”

Anna looks up at Jane, tears in her eyes, ”But you're not beyond repair. Stick around here.”

“Make things better,” Anna takes a step forward, Jane looking hesitant and cautious, ”'Cause you beat me fair and square.”

“Please stand back now,” Anna watched Jane take a step back, ”Little further,” Anna looked down, shaking a little now, ”Don't know what this thing will do.”

“I hope you miss me,” Anna looked up, smiling, ”Wish you'd kiss me.”

“Then you'd know I worship you,” Jane's eyes widened as Anna continued, ”I'll trade my life for yours.”

“Oh my God...” Jane looked at her.

“And once I disappear,” Anna stepped back.

“Wait, hold on!” Jane was shaking as she stepped forward.

“Clean up the mess down here!” Anna held out her hands, grinning while tears ran down her face.

“Not this way!” Jane yelled, looking down as she cried.

“Our love is God,” Anna looked at her, ”Our love is God. Our love is God...”

Jane ram forward, ”Our love is God...”

Jane hugged Anna, who stiffened and looked mildly confused. Jane sniffed and whispered, ”Say hi to God...”

“Damn, y'all got emotional,” Maggie called from the side of the stage.

“It's good practice!” Jane grinned.

“I get emotional every time I listened to the Heathers soundtrack,” Anne shrugged.

The video ended with Anna wiping her eyes while she and Jane walked to the sides of the stage.

**[ChaoticDepressedBi @AnneBoleyn posted an image at 12:01 PM]**

_[Image Description]_

Catherine is sitting on the couch, a sleeping Anna's head on her lap. Anna has a red blanket on her and Catherine is looking at the camera annoyed. There's white text that says, _‘damn cleves really just stole my gf huh?’_

**[HeartOfStone @JaneSeymour posted a video at 12:11 PM]**

_[Video Description]_

Kat is standing on the stage, holding a microphone.

She smiles and nods off stage, and begins to sing, the music accompanying her.

“Why do you build me up,” She sang, her voice soft, ”Buttercup, baby, just to let me down...”

“And mess me around,” Her voice got a little louder, but the music stayed soft, ”And then worst of all, you never call, baby. When you say you will...”

The video ended with Kat opening her mouth to continue before stiffening as someone yelled, ”WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE VACUUM?!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 **(WE GOT A FUCKING STAGE BITCHES)**  
 _12:12 PM_

PalaceInRichmond: _[Image Attached]_

LiteralChild: WHEEEEZE

PalaceInRichmond: WHO PUT GOOGLY EYES AND A “H*NRY” LABEL ON THE VACUUM

BasicallyOurMum: Oh, my God.

MomFriendThree: What the fuck

ChaosOne: USJHSJAHNAHS

ChaosTwo: MAGGIE IS CRYING I FUCKING CAN'T

GoldenQueen: Ahem

GoldenQueen: @BeheadedBoleyn Sweetie? You got something to say?

BeheadedBoleyn: WHY DO YOU THINK I DID IT

I<3Coffee: This is on brand for you

GoldenQueen: DID you do it?

BeheadedBoleyn: ...

BeheadedBolyen: yes BUT

PalaceInRichmond: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT

LiteralChild: W H E E E E Z E

GoldenQueen: Anne.... Why?

BeheadedBoleyn: @KittyKatherine FUCKING HELPED

KittyKatherine: WHY DID YOU SNITCH

BeheadedBoleyn: im not going down alone

I<3Coffee: My own gf smh

GoldenQueen: How do you think I feel all the time?

BeheadedBoleyn: ow

GoldenQueen: I'm kidding I love you Bo

BeheadedBoleyn: ily 2 lina

KittyKatherine: I'm sorryyyy

PalaceInRichmond: what the hell man

LiteralChild: This is hilarious 

BeheadedBoleyn: thx joany

KittyKatherine: SOMEONE GETS US  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 **[ParagonOfRoyalty @CatherineOfAragon posted a video at 12:24 PM]**

_[Video Description]_

The video begins with Anne and Kat standing in front of the camera, looking down.

“Do you wanna say what you did?” Catherine asks from behind the phone.

“Kat put googly eyes on a vacuum,” Anne mumbled, while Kat giggled, ”And... And I... Put a label on it.”

“What did the label say?” Jane looked at them from a few feet away.

“Tell them!” Joan was giddy and giggling, ”Tell them what you put on the fucking vacuum!”

“I put a label that said Henry on it-”

“I OPENED THE CLOSET DOOR AND SAW A VACUUM WITH A GOOGLY EYES AND A LABEL THAT SAYS, ‘HENRY’ ON IT!” Anna yelled, from beside Jane. Anne and Kat burst into laughter. 

“I don't know what you want from me!” Kat looked at Anna, ”It's fucking hilarious.”

The video ends with Cathy smirking and saying, ”Yeah, he literally sucks now.”

**[GuitarBitch @MargaretLee posted a video at 12:32 PM]**

_[Video Description]_

Anne, Kat, and Jane are on the stage, each with a microphone in their hand.

“Up from the sky,” Kat began, alone, while music played in the background, ”I won't want you to cry...”

“So here's an act,” Anne joined in, ”For everyone to sneer at.”

“So sing along!” The three of them sang, ”It's such a silly song!”

“The cackling carousel,” Anne sang, along, ”It spins and never stops!”

“The acrobat who's waiting at the top,” Kat raised her arm with a grin, ”Should do a circus hop!”

The three of them stopped singing as the music played along for a bit. 

“I've said goodbye,” Anne picked up the song with a sad smile, ”Don't want you to cry.”

“So have a laugh,” Jane and Kat joined in, ”With everyone but me.”

“So sing along, it's such a silly song!” The three of them raised their arms and looked at each other, ”The cackling carousel, it spins and never stops!”

“The acrobat who fell down from the top,” Anne sang this part alone.

“They did a little drop!” Anne stopped singing and Kat and Jane sang this line alone before all three of them finished the song.

So sing along,” Kat glanced at Anne, who nodded, before the three continued, ”It's such a silly song!”

“The cackling carousel,” They looked up, “It spins and never stops.”

“The acrobat who's waiting at the top,” They finished, ”Should do a circus hop!”

The video ended with the three of them walking off stage, smiling, as Joan mumbled, “What the fuck kind of song is that?” off-screen.

**[TenAmongsTheseThrees @KatherineHoward posted a video at 12:54 PM]**

_[Video Description]_

Anna was sitting on Jane's lap while Cathy was humming a tune. Anna and Jane were softly singing along.

“More is always better...” Jane smiled and glanced down at Anna, ”Don't look at me that way. What girl would yo-”

Anne slammed the door open and yelled, ”LOVE IS FUCKING DEAD! WE ARE ALL DESTINED TO HAVE OUR HEARTS BROKEN OVER AND OVER UNTIL WE LEARN TO EMBRACE THE ABSENCE OF A LOVER!”

“What the fuck happened to you?” Cathy asked.

“Are you okay?” Jane asked, looking nervous.

“Catherine stole her burger,” Maria explained, walking in.

“SHE STOLE MY FUCKING BURGER AND FRIES!” Anne stormed away while everyone else started laughing.

**[UsuallySane @MariaDeSalinas posted a video at 1:32 PM]**

_[Video Description]_

Catherine is on the couch, arms crossed and looking away from Anne, who was trying to talk to her.

Kat and Anna were sitting on the ground, holding hands and glaring at Jane and Cathy, who were standing a few feet away and glaring back at them.

Maggie was arguing with Bessie and Joan looked tired and frustrated.

“Lina, come on!” Anne put her hand on Catherine's shoulder, ”I-It was necessary! I had no choice, it was j-”

“Necessary?!” Catherine snapped, glaring at her, ”No choice?! You hurt me! Like, ten different times!”

“Catherine, you're being ridiculous!” Anne rolled her eyes, ”You hurt me, too!”

“LIKE _ONE_ TIME!”

“NO, YOU HURT ME A LOT! WE ALL HURT EACH OTHER!”

“Oh, my God!” Anna looked at them, ”Shut up, Anne! You totally turned your back on everyone here!”

“IT ISN'T _MY_ FAULT YOU TRUSTED ME!” Anne looked at her, ”Check your fucking instincts, _Anna!_ ”

“OH, IS T-”

“Yeah, CATHY!” Kat yelled, ”Imagine trusting someone and getting stabbed in the back!”

“Oh, fuck _off_ , Kat!” Cathy looked at her, ”I didn't do anything but play the game.”

“WE ALL JUST PLAYED A GAME, DIDN'T WE?!” Jane snapped, ”LIKE STABBING YOUR HELPFUL, LOVING GIRLFRIEND IN THE BACK!”

“CAN EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP?!” Joan began, ”IT IS JUST A-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, _JOAN!_ ” Maggie snapped.

“YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING TALK AFTER WHAT YOU PULLED LAST ROUND, JOANY!” Anne yelled.

“YEAH, WHAT THE HELL, JOAN?!” Anna glared at her, ”YOU EVEN SOLD ME OUT!”

“To gain everyone else's trust!” Joan rolled her eyes, ”It isn't my fault the rest of you are shit at the game.”

“OH, REALLY?!”

The video ended with Maria mumbling, ”I told them not to play Amons Us...” as everyone else continued arguing.

**[H*nry'sLittleD- @AnnaOfCleves posted a video at 1:35 PM]**

_[Video Description]_

Anna is laughing behind the camera and zooming in on Catherine and Anne, who were curled up together on the couch.

“They were literally about to kill each other, like, five minutes ago,” Kat giggled.

“Yeah, what happened?” Cathy looked at them.

“Anne demanded cuddles,” Catherine explained, ”And I provided.”

“Yeah, fuck off, _Anna,_ ” Anne glared at her, ”I wanted cuddles.”

Everyone else laughed and Anne looked away and scooted closer to Catherine.

**[AlwaysTired @JoanMeutas posted an image at 1:35 PM]**

_[Imagine Description]_

There's a keyboard, guitar, bass, and drums set up on the stage with white text saying, _‘FUCK yeah new instruments’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It's Normal” and “Circus Hop” by YonKaGor are literally Anne's suicide Arc summed up, 10/10, would recommend. But, there are suicidal themes so be warned
> 
> Also, the vacuum does exist the actual cast calls him their “Suckboy” and I love it
> 
> The next chapter will have actual content, but it's also probably just gonna be them singing their songs


	3. No Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine sings her song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on posting this but these chapters are pretty low effort and I finished it so
> 
> The others will... Hopefully, be longer. At least, Hause of Holbein and the like song will probably be the longest chapters.

“Everything set up?” Anne glanced at Joan, who nodded.

“We all ready?” Catherine looked around.

After everyone nodded, she took a deep breath and looked out at the empty seats.

“But there’s only one Queen you need to hear from tonight!” Catherine began, ”I’m about to win this competition. Maria, give me a beat!”

Maria grinned and started playing her part, giving a beat.

“So, since the day I arrived in England, let’s just say my faith had been tested on more than one occasion,” Catherine sighed, ”First things first, I was shipped off from Spain on the night of my sweet sixteen to marry some prince called Arthur and I’m like ‘okay!’ But then Arthur died, so naturally I’m imprisoned for seven years.”

She rolled her eyes, ”Really helped with the grieving process, you know, but I’m still like, ‘okay.’ But thank God they rescued me just in time to marry Prince _Henry…_ ” She cringed at the name, ”My dead husband’s brother. Okay, so I’m thinking ‘bit weird,’ but if you’d seen him back in the summer of ‘09. Let me tell you he was _okay._ ” He really wasn't, but he didn't look as bad as he did by the end of his life.

“So seven years later, we’re still trying for an heir. He’s trying really hard and I’m like ‘okay,’ and he starts coming home late,” Catherine huffed and did a mocking voice for Henry, ”’ _I was just out with my ministers!_ ’ But there’s lipstick on his ruff. And I’m like ‘okay.’”

“Suddenly!” Catherine waved her arms, ”He wants to annul our marriage, move some _side chick_ -”  
She glanced at Anne and they both smiled a little before she continued.

”-into my palace and move me into a convent! Now, now, now, now, I just don’t think I’d look that good in a wimple, so I’m like ‘No way.’”

She took a deep breath and started singing, ”You must agree that, baby, in all the time I’ve been by your side, I’ve never lost control.”

“No matter how many times I knew you lie,” Catherine pointed at the audience, ”Have my golden rule, got to keep my cool. Yeah, baby.”

“You know she’s gotta keep her cool,” The others sang with a smirk.

“And even though you’ve had your fun,” Catherine took a step forward, ”Running around with some-”

“-Pretty, young thing.” The others finished, Anne faltering a little.

“And even though you’ve had one son,” She rolled her eyes before shooting Anne a smile, ”With someone who don’t own a-”

“-Wedding ring.” Anne returned the smile as the Queens sang.

“No matter what I heard,” Catherine closed her eyes, ”I didn’t say a word. No, baby.”

“You know she never said a word!” The others sang.

“I’ve put up with your-”

“Sh-” The others sang.

“Like every single day,” Catherine sighed and looked up.

“Whoa, whoa!” They sang.

“But now it’s time to-” Catherine smirked.

“Shh,” The other Queens held a finger over their mouths.

“And listen when I say...” She took a deep breath, ”You must think that I’m crazy! You wanna replace me, baby there’s-”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!”

“If you think for a _moment_ ,” Catherine held up her hand, ”I’d grant you _annulment_ , just hold up there’s-”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!”

“No way,” Catherine shook her head, ”No way. There’s-”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!”

“No way. No way,” Catherine glanced at the others and smiled, ”There’s-”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!”

“There’s no way,” Catherine rolled her eyed and she sang the next part, ”So you read a bible verse that I’m cursed ‘cause I was your brother’s wife.”

She paused before the next part, which was a mouthful, ”You say it’s a pity _‘cause quoting Leviticus_ , I’ll end up kiddy-less all my life.”

“Well, daddy, _weren't you there,_ ” She glared at the empty seats, ”When I gave birth to _Mary?_ Oh, you don’t remember?”

“Daughters are so _easy_ to forget,” The others sang, their tone annoyed.

“You’re just so full of-!”

“ _Sh-_!”

“Must think that I’m naive,” Catherine sighed.

“Whoa, whoa!” The others sang.

“I won’t back down,” She swung her arm, ”Won’t-”

“Shh.”

“And no, I’ll never leave,” Catherine looked up, ”You must think that I’m crazy. You wanna replace me, baby there’s-”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!”

If you thought it’d be funny,” Catherine grinned, ”To send me to a _nunnery_ , honey, there’s-”

“No way,” The others sang, smiling, “No way. No way!”

“There’s-” Catherine looked up.

“N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!” They looked at Catherine and grinned, ”No way. No way.”

“There’s-” She looked at the others and smiled.

“N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!”

“There’s no way!” Catherine held her arm up, ”Let’s go, girls!”

“Whoo!” The other Queens laughed and held up their arms.

“Hey, give it up for Maria on the drums!” Catherine pointed at Maria who smiled.

“You’ve got me down on my knees,” Catherine swallowed as the softer part came, ”Please tell me what you think I’ve done wrong. Been humble, been loyal, I’ve tried to swallow my pride all along...”

If you could just explain a single thing,” She looked up, eyes wide, ”I’ve done to ‘cause you pain, _I’ll go…”_

After a long pause, Catherine tilted her head, feigning confusion, ”No?”

“You’ve got nothing to say?” Catherine yelled, closing her eyes, ”I’m not going away, there’s no way!”

You must think that I’m crazy,” Catherine opened her eyes and looked up, ”You wanna replace me, baby there’s-”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!”

“You made me your wife,” Catherine put her hand on her chest, ”So I’ll be queen till the end of my life!”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no-” Catherine sang.

“No way!”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no-” She glanced at the others, shooting them a smile.

“No way!” The others smiled back.

“N-n-n-n-n-no, no no no no, no, no way!” Catherine prepared for the end.

“No way!” The others were also aware of the ending, getting ready to finish the song, ”No way!”

“There’s-” Catherine took a deep breath.

“N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no way!” The others sang, looking at Cathrine.

“There’s no way!” Catherine sang the last line, finishing the song.

“Whoo!” Anne immediately tackled Catherine with a hug, ”My girlfriend is so pretty and talented and amazing and I love her!”

“I love you, too, Bo,” Catherine smiled and kissed her.

“Get a fucking room!” Cathy yelled, covering Kat's eyes, ”There are children here!”

“Yeah!” Jane covered Cathy's eyes while Maria covered Joan's, ”Be considerate.”

“Fuck off!” Joan pushed Maria away, ”I am _not_ young!”

“Yeah!” Kat ducked away from the others, ”I have seen much worse!”

Cathy rolled her eyes, ”I'm not even that young!”

“Back to making fun of Araleyn,” Anna gestured at them, ”I mean, damn, did Catherine even get to take a breath after finishing her song?”

“No, but I'd rather kiss Anne, anyway,” Catherine shrugged and Anne grinned.

“Simps,” Maggie nodded.

“Simps indeed,” Bessie agreed.

“Oh, fuck off!” Anne stuck out her tongue, ”You guys are just jealous of our _flawless_ relationship.”

“You fought for the first, like, five months of the reincarnation,” Cathy pointed out.

“That doesn't count!” Anne glared at her.

“Our relationship is flawless now,” Catherine suggested with a small shrug.

“You tried to kill each other because of a free mobile game, like, an hour ago,” Maria reminded them.

“...” Anne and Catherine looked down before they both muttered, ”Fuck.” and everyone else started laughing. The two soon joined in and Catherine felt a small surge of pride.

She finished her song and she had grown so much from those lyrics. She wasn't angry at a man who didn't want her and refusing to let go. She was in a happy, loving, maybe not flawless but still healthy, relationship.

And they were doing a musical.

And she finished her song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Catalina are simps confirmed 
> 
> Anyway I'm planning on going to bed but I also might just stay up till 3 am who knows not me that's for sure


	4. Don't Lose Your Head!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne sings her song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Beheading, anxiety and minor panic attack-ish, but she just gets kind of nervous at the song. They also mention her eating disorder at the very

“We ready for the dialogue and then the next song?” Maria asked, after they finished their break, “Queens?”

“Yep!” Anne nodded.

“Guys?” Maria glanced at the ladies.

“All good here,” Joan nodded.

“Catherine, start us off!” Maggie grinned.

“So clearly, I had the most to deal with from the king,” Catherine continued, “And I hit that top C so you know, like dónde está my crown? _Por favor._ ”

“Hang on a sec,” Kat stepped forward, ”Who was that other one?”

“I think you’re thinking of me!” Catherine grinned.

“No, there was _definitely_ a really important one,” Jane agreed.

“Yeah, still me!” Catherine stepped forward.

“Yeah,” Cathy hummed, “I think she, like, overlapped with you.”

“Yeah, the really important, controversial one that people actually care about,” Anna commented with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Jane cleared her throat, “You know…”

“The one you’ve been waiting for,” She looked at the empty seats.

“The one you’ve been waiting for,” The others echoed.

“The mystery,” Kat smirked.

“The one who changed history!” Anna looked up.

“History,” The others sang.

“The one who changed history, mystery,” Anna glanced at the others.

“The temptress!” The others nodded and smiled.

“The one with the plan,” Catherine held her hand up, ”The plan to steal the man!”

“Anne!” The others sang.

“The one who chased the king,” Cathy smiled.

“But paid the price with a swordsman’s _swing,_ ” Jane drew her finger over her neck as she sang her line.

“Will she be the one to win?!” The others grinned and stepped to the side, ”Anne Boleyn, Anne Boleyn, Anne Boleyn, Anne Boleyn, Anne Boleyn, Anne Boleyn, _Anne Boleyn!_ ”

“What?” Anne looked up from her phone and jumped up, ”Oh… sorry.”

She pointed to Maggie as the song started.

“Grew up in the French court,” Anne began, ”Oui oui, bonjour! Life was a chore so-”

“She set sail!” The other sang.

“1522,” Anne glanced at the others, ”Came straight to the UK. All the British dudes, lame.”

“Epic fail!” The others sang.

“I wanna dance and sing,” Anne stepped forward and smirked.

“Politics?” The others looked at her.

“Not my thing,” Anne shrugged, “But then I met the king. And soon my daddy said, ‘ _You should try and get ahead_.’”

Anne grinned and clapped before continuing.

“He wanted me,” Anne rolled her eyes, ”Obviously. Kept messaging me, like, everyday!”

“Couldn’t be better,” Anne smirked, “Then he sent me a letter, and who am I kidding? I was prêt à manger!”

“Ooh,” The others sang, stepping closer.

“Sent a reply,” Anne looked up.

“Ooh,” The others stepped closer, sounding more concerned.

“Just saying ‘Hi’,” Anne glanced at them.

“Ooh,” They looked over her shoulder.

“‘You’re a nice guy’,” Anne scoffed, yeah, right, ”’I’ll think about it, maybe, XO, baby.’”

“Uh oh!” The queens stepped back.

“Here we go,” She rolled her eyes.

“You sent him _kisses?!_ ” The others demanded.

Anne swung around, ”I didn’t know I would _move in with his missus!_ ” She gestured to Catherine who huffed and looked down.

“What?!” They looked at her.

“Get a life!” Anne turned away.

“You’re living with his wife?!” They followed her.

Anne shrugged and glanced back at them with a smile, ”Like, what was I meant to do?”

“Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said,” Anne smirked, ”I’m just trying to have some fun. Don’t worry, don’t worry, don’t lose your head!”

“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone,” She shrugged, ”LOL, say ‘oh well’, or go to hell!”

“I’m sorry, not sorry, ‘bout what I said,” Anne spun around and poked Catherine's nose, ”Don’t lose your head.”

Catherine pulled back and smiled a little before rolling her eyes and looking annoyed.

“Three in the bed, and the little one said,” Anne stepped away, ”’If you wanna be wed-”

“‘-Make up your mind.’” The others finished.

“Her or me, chum,” Anne pointed to Catherine and then herself, ”Don’t wanna be some girl in a threesome.”

“Are you blind?” The others stepped back.

“Don’t be bitter,” Anne took a step closer to Catherine.

“Ooh!” The others took another step back.

“‘Cause I’m fitter,” Anne smiled at the hidden meaning behind the words. Of course, only her and Catherine knew.

“Ooh!” Their were slightly alarmed know.

“Why hasn’t it hit her?” Anne rolled her eyes, ”He doesn’t wanna bang you, somebody hang you!”

“Uh oh!” The others sang.

“Here we go,” Anne crossed her arm.

“Your comment went viral!” They looked at her.

“I didn’t really mean it, but rumors spiral,” Anne shrugged with a smirk.

“Wow, Anne,” They rolled their eyes, “Way to make the country hate you.”

“Mate, what was I meant to do?” Anne shrugged and looked at them.

“Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said. I’m just trying to have some fun!” She grinned, ”Don’t worry, don’t worry, don’t lose your head!”

“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. LOL,” Anne hummed, walking forward, ”Say ‘oh well’, or go to hell!”

“Sorry, not sorry, ‘bout what I said,” Anne turned and looked at them, “Don't lose your head.”

“Tried to elope, but the pope said nope,” Anne sighed, ”Our only hope was-”

“-Henry.” They finished.

“He got a promotion,” Anne spun around and looked at the empty seats, ”‘Caused a commotion, set in motion-”

“-The C of E!” The others sang, ”The rules-”

“Were so outdated,” Anne rolled her eyes, ”Us two wanted to get x-rated!”

“Soon, excommunicated!” The others' eyes widened.

“Everybody chill,” She held out her hands, ”It’s totes God’s will.”

That one song was always used for weddings for some reason Anne didn't know played, but in a rock version. Anne interrupted it by saying her next time.

“Hold up, let me tell you how it went down.”

“Henry’s out every night on the town,” Anne swung her arms, frustrated, “Just sleeping around, like-”

“What the hell?” The other Queens sang.

“If that’s how it’s gonna be,” Anne pushed down the minor discomfort from the falsities, “Maybe I’ll flirt with a guy or three-”

“Just to make him jel!” The others were concerned about this, but Anne was the one who suggested doing the well-known, if inaccurate versions.

“Henry finds out and he goes mental,” Well, that part was true, ”He screams and shouts, like-”

“-So judgemental!” The others finished.

“‘You damned witch,’” She said in a mocking voice, ”Mate-”

“Just shut up,” The others rolled their eyes.

“I wouldn’t be such a _b-_ ”

The other Queens gasped to censor the word.

“If you could get it up,” Anne looked up with a smirk.

“Uh oh!” The others winced.

“Here we go-” Anne's voice was getting panicky.

“Is that what you said?!” They stepped closer to her.

“And now, he’s going ‘round like, ‘Off with her head!’” She stepped back, the memories so clear.

“ _No!_ ” The others gasped.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he means it,” She swallows and looks down.

“Seems it...” The others mumbled.

“What was I meant to do?” Anne blinked and looked up.

“What was she meant to do?” They mirrored her.

“Like, what was I meant to do?!” She backed up.

“What was she meant to do?!” The others sang.

“No, but what was I meant to do?!” Anne demanded, letting her actual panic leak out for the sake of the show.

“What was she meant to do?!” They stepped forward.

“No, guys, seriously, he’s actually gonna chop my head off!” She yelled, closing her eyes. She took a deep before smirking, ”I mean, I guess he must’ve really liked my head… _5, 6, 7, 8!_ ”

“Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said!” The others sang.

“I’m just trying to have some fun,” Anne hoped her smile didn't look too fake.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” The others were concerned, but they had to let her finish the show on her own, ”Don’t lose your head!”

“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone,” She swallowed and took a deep breath to calm herself as the others sang their part.

“LOL,” The Queens smiled and stepped away from Anne, ”Say ‘oh well’, or go to-”

“-Hell!” Anne felt a little bit better, reminding herself she was here and okay now, ”Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said!”

“Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what she said,” The others echoed.

“Sorry, not sorry, ‘bout what I said!” Anne took a step forward, holding the note before smiling and singing the last line.

“Don’t lose your head!”

The song finished and Anne cleared her throat before going onto her dialogue.

“So yeah,” She shrugged, ”What a weekend.”

“Wait, did you actually die?” Kat asked, walking over to her.

“Yeah, it was so extra,” Anne grinned before giggling.

“Okay, I think we can cut it here,” Maria gave them the thumbs up.

“You okay?” Catherine asked, holding out her hand.

“Yeah,” Anne hummed, grabbing her hand, ”Not perfect, but, you know what? I'm doing better.”

“I'm glad,” Catherine smiled and kissed Anne's forehead.

“Okay, whatever, you guys are gay and cute,” Anna waved her hand, dismissively, ”We got that. Can you tell us what that, ‘Don't be bitter, because I'm fitter,’ line means now?!”

“Yeah, you guys always have this weird romantic look in your eyes!” Cathy looked at them, ”Why?”

“Well...” Catherine glanced at Anne, ”If Anne wants to tell...”

“Okay, okay!” Anne smiled, ”The first night Catherine and I really bonded was when it was freezing and we cuddled, purely for warmth, of course,” She joked before continuing, ”And Catherine commented on how skinny I was, and I said that! Then, she called me out on my eating disorder and made me eat!”

“Aww!” Kat smiled, ”That's so sweet!”

“You guys happy that you know now?” Catherine tilted her head.

“It's satisfying,” Jane nodded, “Plus, now we can tease you.”

“I told you this in confidence!” Anne argued.

They all laughed and Anne couldn't help but smile.

She wasn't in the past, with Henry. She was here, with her friends and family. With Catherine.

And she never had to see Henry again.

So, maybe she was a little uncomfortable with some aspects of the song. This was her first time singing it at their stage. Whatever. She would get better.

Because she knew that she was okay. And she knew that.

She smiled and hugged Catherine, ”C’mon, let's go get a snack and then I'm gonna take a nap until Janey's song!”

Catherine smiled back, ”Alright, Bo.”

Anne was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne is happy! (for now)
> 
> I swear Jane’s will be a little more interesting
> 
> I know these chapters are like really boring because they're just glorified lyrics but Hause of Holbein will be way longer and more interesting
> 
> Sidenote, got diagnosed with ADHD today so heck yeah


	5. Heart of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane sings her song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: The song romanticizes abuse because in this series, their relationship was beyond toxic, but Jane is aware and knows that their relationship sucked

“Alright, we're gonna start with Anne's dialogue,” Joan nodded, ”Everyone ready?”

“Yep!” Maggie grinned.

“I'm ready,” Jane hummed.

Anne cleared her throat, “Anyway, I’m obvs the winner, so I think I’ll do another solo. My next song is one I wrote about the moment I found out Catherine of Aragon had tragically died,” She smiled at the sympathetic mumbles from everyone else before snapping her fingers, ”It’s called ‘Wearing Yellow to a Funeral.’ Please sing along if you know the words.”

“Catherine was a _massive-_!” She yelled before the others all shouted in protests.

“Who decided you were the winner?” Anna pointed at her.

“She wants another turn?!” Cathy demanded.

“Over my dead body!” Catherine crossed her arms. 

After an awkward silence, Jane mumbled, ”Anyways, I'm pretty sure it’s my turn next-”

“You?!” Anne put her hand on her chest, ”Queen, please!”

“Are you joking?!” Cathy rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, weren’t you the one he _truly_ loved?” Katherine leaned forward.

“Oh yeah, didn’t you give him the son he so desperately wanted?” Catherine tilted her head.

“Yeah, like,” Anne looked at her, ”I had a daughter and he _literally_ chopped my head off.”

“Yeah, I know. I was lucky in so many ways,” Jane sighed, ”Well, I had a beautiful baby boy and Henry got his heir to the throne, so of course I was going to be the one he truly loved.”

She swallowed and looked down, ”But you know, if Edward had turned out to be a little baby Edwina, well, I know that his love wouldn’t have lasted...”

“Wow, yeah, what a stressful situation,” Anne helped Jane knew she was joking, ”I’ve never had anything similar happen.”

“Yeah, babe, do you have any idea?” Catherine asked.

“Okay okay, look, you’re right. You’re so right!” Jane held out her arms, “You queens kicked some major Tudor ass! And that’s what everyone wants to hear about...”

She smiled, ”You know, like, girl power, woo! What I mean to say is that, I wouldn’t do any of that. Instead, I stood by him,” She glanced at them, “It didn’t matter how many stupid things he did. I was there, by his side. And that’s… _not_ because I was weak or scared. It’s because…” Her voice cracked a little, ”I _loved_ him. So, Henry…”

“You’ve got a good heart,” She sang, “But I know it changes. A restless tide, untameable. You came my way, and I knew a storm could come too.”

“You’d lift me high or let me fall. But I took your hand,” That wasn't a healthy relationship, but it _was_ the reality, “Promise I’d withstand any blaze you blew my way. 'Cause something inside, it solidified...” She sighed, ”And I knew I’d always stay.”

“You can build me up,  
You can tear me down!” She hoped that the intensity wasn't too much, “You can try but I’m unbreakable. You can do your best, but I’ll stand the test!”

“You’ll find that I’m unshakable. When the fire’s burnt,” She held up her hand, ”When the wind has blown, when the water’s dried, you’ll still find stone... My heart of stone.”

“You say we’re perfect... A perfect family,” She pulled her arm down, her voice soft again, ”You hold us close for the world to see and when I say you’re the only one I’ve ever loved...”

“I mean those words truthfully,” She wasn't really lying. She did love Henry. And loved her, but... “But I know, without my son your love could disappear.” Not unconditionally. And those conditions were beyond out of her control.

“And no, it isn’t fair,” She pushed out her hand, ”But I don’t care! 'Cause my love will still be here.”

“You can build me up, you can tear me down,” She yelled, ”You can try but I’m unbreakable! You can do your best, but I’ll stand the test.”

She looked up with a small smile, “You’ll find that I’m unshakable. When the fire’s burnt,” She was tearing up now, ”When the wind has blown, when the water’s dried, you’ll still find stone... My heart of stone.”

She took a deep breath, ”Soon I’ll have to go... I’ll never see him grow. But I hope my son will know,” Her voice, though soft, was cracking, ”He’ll never be alone.”

“‘Cause like a river runs dry and leaves it’s scars behind,” Her voice grew in intensity as did the song, ”I’ll be by your side, 'cause my love is set in stone.”

The music fell back into a softer tone again. Jane paused and took a deep breath before yelling, “ _Yeah!_ ”

“You can build me up, you can tear me down!” The others sang as Jane held her note, ”You can try but I’m unbreakable. You can do your best, but I’ll stand the test, you'll find that I’m unshakable!”

“The fires burnt, the wind has blown,” Jane joined the others as they sang this part, feeling herself tear up, ”The water’s dried...”

“You’ll still find stone, ooh yeah…” The others stopped singing as Jane sang alone, ”My heart of stone… Can’t break me, can’t break me, stone… Can’t break me, can’t break me, stone...!”

“You can build me up, you can tear me down,” Jane sang the second part, the other Queens sang alone, ”You can try but I’m unbreakable.”

As they sang, Jane was painfully relieved that she died the way she did, “ _You can do your best, but I’ll stand the test, you’ll find that I’m unshakable!_ ” At least Henry never chopped her head off, ” _When the fires burnt-_ ” At least he couldn't throw her away, ” _-when the wind has blown-_ ” at least she kept his ‘love’ until she died, ” _-when the water’s dried-_ ”

“You’ll still find stone,” Jane finished, “My heart of stone...”

After the song faded out and she had calmed herself down enough, she smiled.

“Because what hurts more than a broken heart?”

Anne walked up to her, a solemn expression. She put a hand on her shoulder and smiled back before replying, ”A severed head.”

“And we're done!” Maggie grinned.

“Fuck, yeah!” Joan held up her hand, “The next song will be... A song.”

“It'll be an easy song,” Bessie smiled, “A light-hearted song!”

“Nice,” Anne nodded before looking at Jane, ”You know I was kidding, right, Janey? I know you had it rough, too.”

“Of course, Annie,” She smiled and hugged her, Anne returning the smile before walking away.

“You alright?” Anna asked, holding out her hand, ”Romanticizing all of that abuse couldn't be easy.”

“Yeah, I'm okay,” Jane took her hand, “I swear. Besides, I have a good relationship now. Who gives a fuck about Henry?”

There was a loud gasp and Jane stiffened.

“MUM FUCKING _CUSSED_!” Kat yelled.

“OH, MY GOD, _MÈRE!_ ” Anne grinned, ”WAS SOMEONE RECORDING THAT?!”

“Calm down,” Jane laughed, ”I can cuss if I want to!”

“Not like Henry doesn't deserve it,” Anna shrugged.

“Fair,” Cathy nodded, ” _Fuck_ Henry.”

There was soon a chorus of everyone but Jane yelling, ”FUCK HENRY!” At some point, everyone looked at her and she sighed.

“Fuck Henry,” She smiled.

“WHOO!” Anne yelled.

“Mum popping OFF!” Kat laughed.

Everyone else laughed and Jane couldn't help but join in. Henry was gone. That relationship was bad, and she couldn't change that. But it was okay. She had so many good relationships now. And so, Jane laughed and looked down at Anna.

“Let's go rest,” They walked off the stage, ”The next song is a high-energy one.”

This was the right kind of love, Jane was sure now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #JaneSaysFuck2021
> 
> Anyway this song is underrated and hits different


	6. Haus of Holbein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sing Haus of Holbein.
> 
> Cathy, Kat, and Anne get overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sensory overload, panic attacks

“We go in 3,” Maria held up her fingers, ”2, 1!”

“Now, seeing as Henry was running out of women to marry in England, he had to look a little further afield,” Anna was standing alone on the stage, for now,” He had to adjust his location settings, if you will. To find his next queen, we’re heading to Germany. Where he enlisted the help of the legendary painter, Hans Holbein. Welcome to the house-”

“To the Haus of Holbein, ja!” The others sang.

When the lights light up, all of the queen now have their two light-up accessories, a ruff and sunglasses. They were singing in German accents. 

“Ooh ja!” They grinned, ”Das ist gut, ooh ja! Ja! The Haus of Holbein.

“Hans Holbein goes around the world,” Cathy sang alone.

“Painting all of the beautiful girls,” Catherine stepped forward.

“From Spain,” Jane smiled.

“To France,” Kat leaned forward.

“And Germany!” Anna grinned

They all sang, ”The king chooses one!”

“But which one will it be?” Anne asked.

Haus of Holbein was a VERY active and stimulating song. The lights, noises, touching, moving, it was a lot. 

Especially for Anne, Cathy, and Kat.

“You bring the corsets,” Catherine sang.

“We’ll bring the cinches!” Anne grinned.

“No one wants a waist over-” Anna smiled, ”Nine inches.”

“So what,” Jane shrugged, ”The makeup contains lead poison?”

“At least your complexion will bring all the boys in!” Kat hummed.

By the middle of the song, the three of them were so close to breaking and having a meltdown, it was inevitable that it would happen.

“We must make sure the princesses look great,” Anne forced a smile, telling herself it would be okay if she could just get through this song, “When their time comes for their Holbein portrait!”

“We know what all the best inventions are,” Catherine didn't notice, none of them did. It was dark and they were all focused on the song, how could they notice, “To hold everything out.”

“Ja, it’s wunderbar!” Kat was doing her best to stay away from the stimulation, avoiding touch and keeping her eyes closed or squinted whenever she could.

“For blonder hair, then you just add a magical ingredient,” Jane was the closest to noticing, but it was more general concern from knowing the song was a lot than knowing something was up. Even then, her concern was fading, “From your bladder.”

“Try these heels, so high it’s naughty,” Cathy was the closest to saying she needed a break, 

The funny thing was that they were all equally as likely to snap, they just didn't know it.

The tipping point was when Catherine accidentally hit Cathy's arm. It wasn't hard or violent or will ill intentions. It didn't give Cathy PTSD or anything.

It just set off a signal in her brain that it was all **_TOO MUCH_** and she had to get away.

However, all Cathy did to show this was scream before falling and curling up on the ground.

This caused a chain reaction of Kat bursting into tears while Anne fell down and covered her ears and closed her eyes.

Joan was feeling overwhelmed, too, not nearly as bad, though. She just ran backstage to calm herself down so she didn't also have a meltdown.

“Oh, fuck-” Anna blinked, ”Um-”

“Wha-” Catherine took a step back, “Shit, Cathy-”

“Anne!” Jane, being the closest to her, crouched by Anne, ”Annie, breathe.”

Catherine soon recovered from the shock and crouched by Cathy, ”Hey, hey, Cathy... Hija, calm down.”

“Kat,” Anna held out her hand, “Kitty, just breath.”

Maggie had turned off the lights and Maria and Bessie had turned off the music.

It was dark and quiet, which was soothing to the three overstimulated ones.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Anne, can I touch you?” Jane asked, softly.

Anne sniffed and stuttered out a, ”N-No, I-” before just shaking her head and screwing her eyes shut tighter.

“That's okay,” Jane smiled, ”How verbal are you?”

Anne held up a three with her fingers and Jane continued, “Okay... Okay. I need you to breathe, okay?”

After a few seconds with no change in Anne's shuttery, awkward breathing, Jane tried a different route.

“Chérie ?” Jane murmured, “Respire, Anne. Je veux que tu respires.”

Anne stiffened before nodding and mumbling, “Je respire... Je dois...” her voice trailed off, so Jane continued in French, it seemed effective.

“Les lumières sont éteintes,” Jane explained, “vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.”

Anne slowly opened her eyes and sighed as she saw the lights indeed were off.

“You feeling better?” Jane asked.

Anne nodded, ”Y-Yeah...” She hummed and looked at Jane's hand. She slowly took it and opened her arms. Jane smiled and hugged her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Cathy,” Catherine mumbled, “Breath for me, okay?”

Cathy shook her head, mumbling, ”T-Too much...”

“The lights are off, honey,” Catherine promised, ”You're okay. The music is off, too.”

“F-Fuckin...” Cathy began to pull on a part of her costume, “No-Not comfy-

“Hey, hey,” Catherine gently touched it, ”I'll get it, okay?”

Cathy paused before nodding. Catherine gently took off the ruff and Cathy tossed the glasses aside.

“Better?” Catherine asked.

“B-Better...” Cathy mumbled.

“You can open your eyes if you want,” Catherine assured, “I promise, the lights are off.”

“I...” Cathy took a deep breath, “Pr... Promise?”

“Promise.”

Cathy opened her eyes and smiled a little. She looked at Catherine as Catherine stood up.

Cathy held out her hand, which Catherine took and helped pull her up.

“Do you feel a little better?” Catherine asked.

Cathy nodded, pulling her hand away from Catherine when she was standing up and stable.

“Y-Yeah...” Cathy sighed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Kat, Kat!” Anna winced at her loud volume and took a breath before lowering her voice, “Kat...?”

Kat was hyperventilating and seemed to be stumbling despite standing in place.

“The lights are off, Kitty,” Anna glanced at the others, who were still trying to get them calm, “You can open your eyes, or keep them shut, I'm good with either.”

Kat shook her head and opened them, sobbing, “S-Sorry-”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Rosa Katze,” Anna assured, “You just got overwhelmed, right?”

Kat wiped her eyes, ”Y-Yeah.” It was a bit hard to tell what she was saying as she was still sobbing and hyperventilating.

Anna held out her hand, “I need you to breath-”

“I'm breathing,” Kat, surprisingly, took it, “I-I am...”

“Okay,” Anna nodded, ”I just need you to try and breathe evenly.”

“C-Can...” Kat looked down, “... I hug y-you?”

Anna tilted her head before smiling, “I mean, if you want to, sure!”

Kat sniffed and hugged her. Anna hugged her back and whispered, “It's okay, Katze, just try and calm down.

Anna felt Kitty's breathing get slower and slower before it was at a point that she could call normal.

“Th-Thanks, Anna,” Kat mumbled.

“No problem, Kit,” Anna smiled as Kat pulled away, ”Feel better?”

“Yeah...” Kitty nodded, ”Yeah.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After everyone calmed down, they kept the lights dim and sat in the back.

“We all okay?” Maria asked.

“Yeah,” Anne nodded, looking at her tangle. Kitty and Cathy were playing with their fidget cubes.

“What happened?” Maggie glanced at them.

“Got overwhelmed,” Cathy explained, her voice soft, ”When I got touched, was too much... Stimulation.”

“The scream made me panic,” Kat clarified.

“I just wanted it to be quiet and stop,” Anne mumbled, ”Too much.”

“Why didn't you guys say something?” Catherine tilted her head, ”We would've stopped.”

“Thought I could handle it,” Cathy glanced up, while the other two nodded in agreement, ”Was wrong.”

“Very wrong,” Kat nodded.

“Much wrongness,” Anne helpfully added.

“Well, now what?” Anna asked, ”We could cut the song or tone it down?”

“Shouldn't cut the whole song,” Anne mumbled, ”I can get used to it or figure something out?”

“Maybe toning it down would be a good idea,” Kat hummed, ”But it could mess it up.”

“What about earplugs?” Joan suggested.

“Elaborate,” Cathy blinked.

“You guys could wear earplugs,” Joan explained, ”You can still hear, but it would be quieter. And we could mess with your costumes to make them more comfortable.”

“That's...” Anne hummed, ”A good idea.”

“Yeah,” Kat agreed, ”That sounds good.”

“Do we have earplugs?” Bessie asked.

“We could buy them,” Jane smiled.

“Jane and I will go get them,” Anna nodded, ”And we'll take a break.”

“Want a nap,” Anne mumbled.

“Come on, Bo,” Catherine held out her hand, which Anne quickly took, ”You look like you need one.”

“Cathy and I are gonna go cuddle now,” Kat stood up, along with Cathy.

“Damn, alright,” Bessie smiled, ”Go on, then.”

They ended up always wearing earplugs during that song and taking them out after the song. Sometimes, if they were feeling too stressed, they would sit out on some of the song and come in near the end. If anyone asked, they just explained that they were feeling overwhelmed.

It made the song a lot more bearable, and the others made sure not to touch them unless they touched them first, which wasn't uncommon. Kat, and occasionally Anne, would grab someone's hand for a bit mid-song before softly pulling it away. The others didn't mind.

The song was a lot, but they find ways to deal with it, along with the help of the others.

So, it was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, hugging someone helps Kat make her breathing normal by copying their breathing pattern
> 
> Also, this was a request from forever ago and I finally did it


	7. Get Down. (Feat. Anna's Anxiety!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna sings her song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anna puts herself down and doesn't have the best self-esteem but it's relatively tame

“Going on Catherine's dialogue!” Joan smiled, ”1, 2, 4!”

“The time has come for you to select your bride, your highness!” Catherine stepped forward.

“May we present Christina of Denmark?” Kat held out her arm.

Cathy goes up on stage to represent Christina. She’s in front the three boxes, her standing in the middle one.

“Looking for mates, dates, and a British monarch whom to secure the line of succession, winky-face!” Jane said. 

Cathy stepped over to the right box, where the box lights up red and a sound effect of a thumbs down is played.

“Nein?” Anne tilted her head, “Well, never mind, she already made a match with the Duke of Milan.”

“Okay, next!” Anna called.

Cathy stepped down.

“Your highness, may we present Amalia of Cleves?” Anne looked up.

This time, Kat steps up to represent Amalia of Cleves, the same set-up as it was with Cathy.

“Just a German girl trying to live the English dream,” Cathy smiled, “Hashtag no Catholics, hashtag big dowry.”

Kat stepped over to the right box, where the box lights up red and a sound effect of a thumbs down is played yet again.

“Nein?” Cathy tilted her head.

“Okay! Who’s next?” Catherine asked.

Kat stepped down.

They all mumbled to each other, seeming mildly anxious. Then, Anna of Cleves steps up with the same setup as Kat and Cathy did.

“Anna!” Kat grinned, ”Fantastic! Wunderbar!”

“Your highness, your highness, your highness!” Catherine smiled, “We are honored to present to you Anna of Cleves!”

“The most beautiful woman in all of the Holy Roman Empire!” Anne nodded.

“And let me assure you, Herr Holbein has certainly done her justice,” Cathy hummed.

This time, the box to the left of Anna lights up green and a thumbs up sound effect is played.

“Ah, the good!” Kat smiled, ”And may I say you will definitely not be disappointed?”

“Oh, no need to thank us, the pleasure has been ours-” Cathy looked at the others.

“In the Haus of Holbein!” They all said.

The Queens, besides Anna begin to exist. Cathy stays behind after the music is finished.

“The Haus of Holbein,” She smiled.

Cathy then exists with the rest of them. A sad piano melody plays in the background, with the only light on stage being shined down on Anna.

“Well, I guess you already know what happened next,” Anne looked down, “How I came to England, hopeful, summoned after the king saw my portrait.”

“And how I, with my meager looks the way they are, didn’t live up to his expectations,” She sighed, ”I mean, It’s the usual story, isn’t it? The savvy, educated, young princess deemed repulsive by the wheezing, wrinkled, ulcer-riddled man twenty-four years her senior!”

“Rejection, rejection from a king! How can anyone overcome the fate as devastating than being forced to move into a resplendent palace in Richmond with more money that I could ever spend in a lifetime?!” She demanded, “And not a single man around to tell me what to do with it. I mean seriously, just… tragic.”

The lights light up to reveal the other queen behind her, in their normal costume and without a German accent.

“Sittin’ here all alone, on a throne,” Anna sang, ”In a palace that I happen to own. Bring me some pheasant, keep it on the bone!”

“Fill my goblet up to the brim, sippin’ on mead,” She glanced at the others, “And I spill it on my dress with a gold lace trim. Not very prim and proper, can’t make me stop.”

“I wanna go hunting, any takers?” She grinned, “I’m not fake, ‘cause I’ve got acres and acres, paid for with my own riches.”

“Where my hounds at?” She looked at the others, “Release the bitches.”

“Woof,” The others said.

“Everyday, head back for a round of croquet, yeah,” Anna sang, “‘Cause I’m a player and tomorrow, I’ll hit replay.”

“You-” The others sang.

“You said that I tricked ya,” Anna was conflicted about her song.

“‘Cause I-” The other Queens echoed.

“I didn’t look like my profile picture,” For one part...

“Too-” The others sang.

“Too bad I don’t agree,” She didn't know if she didn't agree, ”So I’m gonna hang it up for everyone to see, and you can’t stop me ‘cause-”

“I’m the queen of the castle, get down, you dirty rascal,” But at least it did show that she didn't go through nearly as much as the others, “Get down. Get down!”

“Get down, you dirty rascal,” Even if her life wasn't perfect, she had it about as good as she could, “Get down. Get down.”

“'Cause I’m the queen of the castle,” Plus, the lyrics and the beat was good, “When I get bored, I go to court.” But everyone's songs were good. Her's wasn't special.

“Pull up outside in my carriage, don’t got no marriage,” She grinned, “So I have a little flirt with the footman ad he takes my fur.”

The other girls took Anna's fur jacket off, and Kat took her microphone. There was a pause to show off her costume before Kat gave the microphone back. Cathy put the jacket on the top step of the stage.

“As you were,” Okay, she had to admit, she loved that part, “Makin’ my way to the dance floor, some boys makin’ advances, I ignore them.”

“As my jam comes on the lute,” She smiled, ”Lookin’ cute-”

“Das ist gut,” The others sang.

“All eyes on me!” She actually didn't like attention that much.

“No criticism,” They sang.

“I look more rad than-” She hyped herself up and made jokes about how great she was.

“-Lutheranism,” They finished.

“Dance so hard that I’m causing a sensation!” She didn't know if any of it was true, “Okay, ladies, let’s get in reformation.”

“You-” The others sang.

“You said that I tricked ya,” But that wasn't the point, was it?

“‘Cause I-” They began.

“I didn’t look like my profile picture,” Anna finished.

“Too-” They sang.

“Too bad I don’t agree,” No one's song was really accurate, it was more about everyone else's perception of them, “So I’m gonna hang it up for everyone to see!”

“And you can’t stop me ‘cause,” And the musical would be way too long to explain the whole story, ”I’m the queen of the castle, get down, you dirty rascal!”

“Get down,” She sang her next line in slow motion, giggling a little while she did, “Get down, you dirty rascal. Get down. Get down!”

“'Cause I’m the queen of the castle!” She grinned, “Now, I ain’t sayin’ I’m a gold digger, but check my prenup, and go figure.”

“I got-”

“-Gold chains,” The others finished.

“Symbolic of my faith to the higher power,” She stepped forward, “In the-”

“Fast lane,” They sang.

“My horses can trot up to twelve miles an hour!” She sang, ”Let me explain, I’m a Wienerschnitzel, not an English flower.”

“No one tells my I need a rich man,” She grinned, “Doin’ my thing in my palace in Richmond!”

“You, you said that I tricked ya- tricked ya. 'Cause I- I didn’t look like my profile picture,” The others sang, “Too- too bad I don’t agree. So I’m gonna hang it up for everyone to see, and you can’t stop- You can’t stop me ‘cause-”

“'Cause I’m the queen of the castle,” Anna pointed up, “Get down your dirty rascal, get down!”

“Get down. Get down,” The others sang, without Anna, “Get down. Get down!”

“G-g-g-g-g-g-g-get down,” Anna finished, ”'Cause I’m the queen of the castle!”

“So yeah, it was really heartbreaking,” Anna nodded.

“That doesn’t sound difficult at all,” Catherine tilted her head.

“Oh yeah… I guess you’re right. I probably won’t win then,” She shrugged, “Oh well, back to the palace!”

“And break time!” Anne jumped over, “That was great, Anna!”

“You do know that you had it difficult, too, right?” Jane asked, looking concerned.

“Of course,” Anna forced a small smile, “I mean... It doesn't always feel like that, but I know.”

“Good,” Catherine held out her hand, “Come on, let's go take a break.”

Anna hummed and thought for a second. Why weren't they mad at her for not going through that much? They all had it so much worse. They should be upset.

Instead of voicing her concerns, she took Catherine's hand.

She didn't need to think about that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry their issues will all get sorted out, just... Not immediately and not in five seconds
> 
> Also, there might be a gap in uploading because I'm hyperfixating on Niki from DSMP so I have to write a fix or I will die


	8. All You Wanna Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat sings her song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Grooming, rape, Kat was 13-19 when this all went down and the song is just a depiction of a child being groomed, raped, and manipulated by several men.

“And...” Bessie hummed, ”Jane!”

“Well, there’s one horse out of the race,” Jane smiled.

“Rude,” Anna muttered.

“Let’s just take a moment to commemorate Anna on the loss of the competition,” Jane patted her shoulder, “And speaking of losses, also, take a moment to commemorate my son on the loss of his mother.”

The “Heart of Stone” melody began to play in the background.

“If that doesn’t capture the audience’s hearts, then I don’t know what will,” She looked forward.

Catherine of Aragon snapped her finger and the tune changed to “No Way.”

“Uh, how about the loss of the sacred bond given to you by God, the compromise-” She began.

“How about the loss of my head?!” Anne snapped, and the music stopped.

“Okay, okay, you know what?” Cathy stepped between them, “I think it’s time for the next queen, Kate Howard.”

“Sorry, who?” Anne tilted her head.

“Oh yeah, you remember, the least relevant Catherine,” Aragon smirked.

“Oh yeah!” Anne smiled, ”Haha, I still don’t care.”

“Oh, haha, funny,” Kat spat.

“Yeah, speaking of funny, good luck trying to compete with us, honey,” Catherine looked at her.

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right. I’m gonna need all the luck I can get, your lives sounded terrible-” She quickly mumbled, “- _and your songs..._ ” She paused before adding, “...really helped to convey that.”

“I mean, Catherine, _almost_ moving into a nunnery and then _not?_ ” She patted Catherine's shoulder, “It almost could’ve been really hard for you.”

She turned to her cousin, “And Anne! Anne, getting your head chopped off? Surely, that means you’ll win the competition-” She smirked, “Oh, wait, wait, hang on a sec. Divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded...” She pointed to each Queen until landing on herself, “Oh, wait, nevermind.”

“And Jane, dying of natural causes?” She grabbed Jane's shoulder and yelled, “When will justice be served?!”

She walked over to Cathy, “And surviving...” She rolled her eyes and walked over to Anna, “Seriously, seriously, Anna, all jokes aside, being rejected for your looks legit sounds really rough.”

“I wouldn’t know anything about that. I mean look at me, I’m really fit,” She smirked, “So yeah. I can’t even begin to think of how I’m going to compete with you all...” She looked forward, “Oh wait, like this!”

“All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby,” The others sang.

“I think we can all agree that I’m the ten amongst these threes,” Kat sang.

“All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby,” The other Queens echoed.

“And ever since I was a child, I’d make the boys go wild!” She smirked.

“All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby,” This was gonna be a hard song, they all knew it.

“Take my first music teacher, Henry Mannox,” Kat cringed at the name, “I was young, it’s true, but even then I knew...”

“The only thing you wanna do is...” She took a deep breath, “Broad, dark, sexy Mannox taught me all about dynamics.” He isn't here, She reminded herself.

“He was twenty-three and I was thirteen- going on thirty!” She added the last part, a hint of panic in her voice, “We spent hours strumming the lute. Striking the chords and blowing the flute.”

“He plucked my strings all the way to G, went from major to minor, C to D,” She forced a smile, “Tell me what you need, what you want, you don’t need to plead!”

“'Cause I feel the chemistry. Like I get you, and you get me,” The song was honestly one of the more accurate ones, “And maybe this is it, he just cares so much, it feels legit. We have a connection...”

“I think this guy is different!” She did think he was different, “'Cause all you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby is touch me, love me, can’t get enoughsie.”

“All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby is please me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me!” She sang, “Run your fingers through my hair, tell me  
I’m the fairest of the fair!”

“Playtime’s over,” The others hated this song. It wasn't bad, but God it was horrible to think about.

“The only thing you wanna do is...” She sighed.

“So after him, there was another guy. Francis,” She explained, ”And at the time, I was living at my step-grandma’s house; he was working for her. Working so so hard. So he asked me to be his little piece of ass...” She bit back an ‘ew’ and added, ”...istant.”

“Serious, stern and slow, gets what he wants and he won’t take no,” At least by the end she could show her frustration and anger, “Passion in all that he touches. The sexy secretary to the dowager duchess.”

“Helped him in his office, had a duty to fulfill. He even let me use his favorite quill,” In the meantime, she forced a smile and made her tone light-hearted, “Spilt ink all over the parchment, my wrist was so tired. Still, I came back the next day as he required...”

“You see, I’m all you need, all you want, you don’t need to plead,” She sang, “'Cause I feel the chemistry. Like I get you and you get me. And maybe this it...”

“He just cares so much, this one’s legit,” She looked down, “We have a real connection. I’m sure this time is different. ‘Cause all you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby is touch me, love me, can’t get enoughsie!”

“All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby, is please me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me,” She choked back a gag at how gross this was in hindsight, “You can’t wait a second more to get my corset on the floor.”

“Playtime’s over,” The others sang.

“The only thing you wanna do is-” Kat sighed and took a breath.

“So yeah, that didn’t work out,” She bit back a bitter laugh, it sure didn't, “Turns out, some guys just wanna employ girls into their private chambers. Different time back then...” 

She thought about when they would have an audience, seeing all of this, “So I decided to have a break from boys, just focus on my career and my dad got me this amazing workplace in court, and you’ll never guess who I met!”

“Tall, _large_ , Henry VIII, supreme head of the church of England,” She paused, “Globally revered, although you wouldn’t know it from the look of that beard.” She giggled at that line.

“Made me a lady in waiting, hurled me and my family up in the world,” She grinned, “Gave me duties in court and he swears it true that without me he doesn’t know what he’d do.”

“You see, I’m all you need. All you want, we both agree!” She had been so hopeful, too, “This is the place for me. I'm finally where I’m meant to be. Then he starts saying all this stuff.”

“He cares so much he calls me ‘love.’ He says we have a connection,” She faltered, letting her emotions peek out just enough for the song, “I guess it’s not so different...”

“'Cause all you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby!” She sounded a little more bitter than happy, “Is touch me, love me, can’t get enoughsie. All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby.”

“Is seize me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me,” She let out her frustration more, but made sure not to let it all out until the end, “There’s no time for when or how 'cause you just gotta have me now.”

“Playtime’s over,” The others were concerned, obviously, but, as they did for the others, they stayed quiet until it was over.

“The only thing you wanna do is-” She sighed and looked at the seats.  
  
“So then we got married...” She rolled her eyes and gave an unenthusiastic, “ _Whoo._ ”

“With Henry, it isn’t easy. His temper’s short and his mates are sleazy,” That part was true, “Except for this one courtier. He’s a really nice guy, just so sincere...” That part wasn't.

“The royal life isn’t what I planned, but Thomas is there to lend a helping hand!” She put on a fake grin, “So sweet, makes sure that I’m okay and we hang out loads when the king’s away.”

“This guy, finally is what I want, the friend I need!” She thought he was, she thought... “Just mates, no chemistry. I get him and he gets me!”

“And there’s nothing more to it. He just cares so much, he’s devoted!” She looked up before singing the next line, “He says we have a… connection.”

Her face fell and she let herself tear up. There was a pause for a few seconds and she caught her breath, preparing for the next part. Though she was the one who suggested they did the ‘hand-touching’ in their choreography, she was relieved they agreed not to do it for a few takes, until she got comfortable with the song.

“I thought this time was different, why did I think he’d be different?” Her voice rose in volume and intensity, “But it’s never, _EVER_ different!”

“'Cause all you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby is touch me, when will enough be **_ENOUGHSIE?!_** ” She demanded, letting out her sobs, “All you wanna do, all you wanna do, _baby_ is squeeze me, don’t care if you don’t please me.”

“Bite my lip and pull my hair,” She yelled, “As you tell me I’m the fairest of the fair!”

“Playtime's over,” The others sang, all very close to breaking the song to check on her, but they restrained, “Playtime's over. Playtime's-”

“ _Over_!” She screamed, letting out all of the emotions that had been bubbling up, “The only thing, the only thing, the only thing you wanna do is-!”

After a few seconds she forced herself to perk up again, “And then I was beheaded!”

“Wow, that got pretty real just then,” Cathy shot her a concerning look.

“Yeah, I guess it did,” She shrugged, trying to keep her voice light, though it was still scratchy and she was still crying, “So seeing as I had the worst time, and you know by the rules of the competition, I am now the leading lady of the girl group!”

“Okay,” Maria called, “Let's stop there.”

“You okay, Kit?” Anne asked, walking over.

“Your song does get _intense..._ ” Jane looked at her.

“Yeah,” Kat nodded, “Though a break would be nice.”

“Come on,” Cathy smiled, “Let's get something to drink.”

Kat returned the smile and held out her hand, “Pink lemonade would be nice.”

As Cathy took her hand and they walked off stage, she was beyond relieved that none of them were here. She was relieved that they were gone. All of them.

And she had Cathy.

And Cathy would never hurt her, just as she would never hurt Cathy.

Because Kat knew what love was now. She knew that love wasn't what she had when she was 13. 

And she was _happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat's song is so sad.
> 
> I'm also sorry this took so long my motivation on these are kinda going down but the next part should be easier to write


	9. I Don't Need Your Love Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy sings like half of her song and there's a lot of dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied rape, grooming, abuse (The Elizabeth/Thomas situation), mention of miscarriages, and a mention of Anne's suicide attempt but nothing graphic

“Okay,” Joan hummed, “You all argue and then Jane's line!”

All of them began to argue until Jane cut them all off.

“Yeah, you had it bad, but that was not the most heart wrenching song we’ve heard this evening,” She looked at Kat.

“Um, excuse me, were you not listening to my song?” Kitty demanded, “There were four choruses, that’s how much _sh-_ I had to deal with.”

“Wow, yeah, being manipulated by men and paying the price,” Anne rolled her eyes, “None of us could possibly imagine what that-” She gave a fake gasp before looking at Kat, “Oh wait, yeah, I did experience that.”

“Yeah, for like that last five minutes of your marriage, Anne!” Catherine snapped, “Men had manipulated me from day one. I was literally shipped over from a foreign country, not knowing a single word of English, to marry some _random dude._ ”

“Oh my God, same!” Anna grinned before her face dropped and she glared at Aragon.

“Oh, okay. Fine, fine.” Catherine waved her hands, “But then, when Henry decided he had had enough of me, he didn’t even have the decency to say goodbye!”

“Same!” Anne looked at her.

“Oh yeah, same!” Kat smirked, adding, “Nice neck, by the way.” Anne high-fived her and the two laughed.

“Ok, alright.” Catherine huffed, “Well, now live up to this, when my one and only child had a raging fever, Henry didn’t even let me _-her mother!-_ see her-”

“Oh, _boo-hoo!_ ” Jane yelled, walking toward her, “Baby Mary had the chickenpox and you weren’t there to hold her hand! You know, it’s funny-” She gave a small laugh, “-because when I wanted to hold my newborn son, _I **died!**_ ”

“Guys, I have the plague!” Anna yelled, suddenly.

The others walked over to her, voices overlapping with concern.

“Lol, just kidding, my life’s amazing!” Anna grinned, before adding, “But in defense of me, I was humiliated on an international scale.”

“Oh yeah, I can’t imagine what that must have felt like!” Anne grinned, holding up her hands, “Who else could possibly relate?!”

“Oh pipe down, Anne! You wanna talk about humiliation?” Catherine glared at her, “Well when I was queen, Henry had not one, not two, but three historically confirmed mistresses!”

“Oh yeah, well I had not one, not two-” Anne smirked and looked at Catherine, ”-but three miscarriages!”

“Oh, well you know what, Anne Bo-loser?!” Catherine returned the look, “I had five miscarriages!”

The Queens all argue. Anne pushed herself in between Anne and Catherine while Jane and Kat yelled at each other. Cathy pushed her way in the middle of them and pushed out her arms.

“Stop!” She yelled.

“Stop?” Kat tilted her head.

“That’s enough!” Cathy sighed.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Kat asked.

“I mean, I think we’ve had enough of this competition,” Cathy clarified.

“Yeah. You know what, Queens?” Catherine nodded, “She’s absolutely right.”

“Yeah,” Anna hummed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Kat smiled, “It’s time to decide who won!”

The other Queens began to argue again, but Cathy cuts them off.

“No, no, no, stop, stop!” Cathy looked down, “I really don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Literally, what are you on about, mate?” Anne asked.

“Like…” Cathy nervously rubbed her arm, ” _’Let’s see what has the biggest cheer, being murdered by your husband or experiencing the trauma of losing a baby.’_ Are we really gonna do this?”

“Um, I’m pretty sure we’ve been doing that for the last hour, so...” Jane shrugged.

“But… _miscarriages?_ ” Cathy asked, “Come on, surely, that’s one step too far.”

“Ooh, someone has a conscience all of a sudden,” Anna teased.

The Queens, besides Cathy, all laugh together.

“Ooh, ‘ _I’m Catherine Parr, I draw lines in arbitrary places.’_ Blah-blah!” Kat mocked.

“She just knows she’s not gonna win,” Catherine smirked.

“I’m sure she doesn’t even have a story to tell,” Jane rolled her eyes.

“Yeah… you know what? I will tell you a story,” Cathy glared at them.

“Ah, this will be good,” Anna smirked.

“Go on then, queens, take a seat,” Cathy pointed at Joan, “Cheers, Joan.”

The other Queen take a seat and Joan plays the melody of ‘I Don’t Need Your Love.’

“So, Henry and I actually have something in common. I’ve also had my fair share of marriages. Though, unlike Henry, I managed to get through three without decapitating anyone...” She gave a small, nervous laugh, “I know, gold star for Cathy Parr.”

“But they had this really annoying habit of passing away and so I was dealing with, you know, incapacitating grief...” She sighed, “I also had to keep finding new husbands to avoid being ostracised. Tudor womanhood, all I’ve ever known. And then one day, I finally meet this guy, Thomas.” She would be lying if she said she didn't notice the way Anne stiffened. After all, she, Anne, and Kat were the only ones who knew what happened.

“He seemed like he might stick around for a while. And you guessed it, he turned out to be the love of my life,” Her and Anne had talked this out a long time ago. After Araleyn became official, but _before_ Anne's suicide attempt, “We had this plan to get married, actually. But that’s when Henry turned up, single and ready to make an unsuspecting woman his _wife!_ ”

“Just my luck. So that was that. I had to write a letter to Thomas, ending things,” Anne had agreed to this. Anne had been one of the biggest supporters of the idea, it worked for the musical, it worked for the storyline, “Dear Tom...”

“You know I love you, boy... In every single way,” But she felt sick singing this, “Though I love you, boy. I'll miss you everyday...”

“Oh, I love you, boy. Is wish that I could stay with you,” And she noticed the way that Anne would look down or stiffen at the mention of him, “And keep the life I made with you, and even though this feels so right, I'm holding back the tears tonight.”

“It’s true I’ll never be over you. 'Cause I have built a future in my mind with you,” Not to mention, Cathy thought she loved him! “And now the hope is gone, there’s nothing left for me to do.”

“You know it isn’t true, but I must say to you,” No. No, she did love him. But he didn't love her, “That I don’t need your love, no, no. I don’t need your love, no, no.”

“It'll never be better than it was, no, no, but I don’t need your love, no, no,” Instead, he chased after a child and she was too blind to realize, “I've got no choice. With the king, I stay alive. Never had a choice...”

“Been a wife twice before, just to survive. I don’t have a choice,” And when she did, she was pregnant. What could she have done? “If Henry says it’s you, then it’s you. No matter how I feel, it's what I have to do.”

“But if, somehow, I had a choice. No holding back, I’d raise my voice,” She didn't do all she could've, though. She remembered how confused and scared Elizabeth was, “I'd say, ‘Henry, yeah, it’s true, I'll never belong to you, 'cause I am not your toy to enjoy.”

“'Till there’s someone new. As if I’d give up my boy, my work, my dreams to care for you,” She could've done more, but she was scared, too, “Ha! Darling, get a clue. There’s nothing you can do.”

“I don’t need your love, no, no. No, I don’t need your love, no, no,” Cathy was hardly focusing on the song at this point, “There’s nothing left to discuss, no, no. But I don’t need your love, no, no.’”

“But I can’t say that. Not to the king...” She sighed and shook her head, “So this is goodbye. All my love, Catherine.”

“So I sent that letter to my love, got married to the king,” She let out a bitter laugh, “Became the one who survived. I've told you about my life, the final wife.”

“But why should that story be the one I have to sing just to win?!” She demanded, trying to just finish her song, “I’m out.”

“That’s not my story. There’s so much more, remember that I was a writer,” She grinned, focusing on the good, “I wrote books and psalms and meditations. Fought for female education!”

“So all my women could independently study scripture. I even got a woman to paint my picture!” She held out her hand, “Why can’t I tell that story? ‘Cause in history, I’m fixed as one of six...”

“And without him...” She sighed, “I disappear. We all disappear.”

“Wait, I don’t get it,” Anne looked at her, and Cathy felt a spike of guilt in her chest.

“Okay, look...” She held out her hand, “Why does anyone know who we are?”

“My sixth finger!” Anne held out her hand.

“Put it away, babe!” Catherine gently pushed her hand down.

“No!” Cathy hummed, “Okay, let me put it in a different way. Who was Henry VII’s wife?”

They all look around at each other for an answer.

“I don’t know,” Anne blinked.

“Anyone?” Cathy asked.

The Queens all mumbled, but no one knew the answer.

“And Henry VI’s wife?” Cathy looked at her.

Once again, none of them knew the answer.

“And Henry V’s wife?” Cathy asked.

“We don’t know,” Everyone but Kat mumbled.

“Catherine de Valois-” Kitty answered, before straightening up, “I mean, _we don’t know!_ ” Anne giggled a little and Kat shot her a glare.

“The point is, the only reason any of these people have come here tonight is because once upon a time-” Cathy began.

“The same guy fell in love with us,” Catherine finished, though she wasn't sure if love was the right word.

“Right.” Cathy nodded.

“So we can sing our hearts out,” Jane smiled.

“And get down like it’s 1499,” Anna hummed.

“I mean if we hadn’t married Henry VIII...” Cathy sighed.

“No one would want to hear our stories,” Catherine mumbled.

“And so each of our solos end up as backing vocals on Henry’s greatest hits,” Jane sighed.

“Yeah…” Kat nodded, “But isn’t there a bigger problem here?”

“The dissolution of the monasteries?” Catherine prompted.

“...Nope,” Kat tilted her head, “I’m talking about us ‘cause when we get together as a group it just-”

“Everyone notices Jane can’t dance!” Anne joked, starting a small argument amongst the group.

“This is what I’m talking about!” Kitty snapped, “We compare ourselves, and when we’re the six wives of Henry VIII, we each become just that.”

“One of his wives...” Catherine looked down.

Cathy began, “One of-”

“-Six.” The others finished.

“And we're cutting!” Maggie grinned, “Go take a break.”

“Cool!” Jane smiled and she and Anna ran off stage.

“You okay, Cath?” Kat looked at her.

Cathy nodded, “Yeah. I'm fine.”

“Do you wanna get a drink?” Kat asked, “Or just relax?”

“Actually, Kitty...” Cathy looked behind her at Anne, “I need to talk to Anne. Alone.”

Kat nodded with understanding, stepping away, “Go ahead, Parr.”

Cathy walked over to Anne as Kat pulled Catherine aside.

“Can we...” Cathy rubbed her neck, “Talk?”

“...Sure,” Anne hummed and the two of them walked off stage, finding an area away from the others.

“What's up?” Anne tilted her head.

“So...” Cathy sighed, “Are you sure you're comfortable with me singing about Thomas?”

Anne stiffened before shrugging and shooting Cathy a grin, “Come on, Cath, I told you! Fine with it.”

“Anne,” Cathy looked at her, “I'm serious. No jokes, no dismissing it. I know... I know with what happened...” Cathy was rubbing her hands together, “What I did.”

“Parr,” Anne looked at her, “I...” She sighed and looked down, “I'm not 100% over it, but I'm not mad at you.”

“...I-I know,” Cathy's voice faltered, “But... The way I sing about him... If you're uncomfortable with it-”

“Are you uncomfortable with it?” Anne asked, and Cathy froze.

“What?” Cathy blinked.

“You're so...” Anne sighed, “Awkward and stiff during that. You don't look happy... I'm fine- Well, it'll take some getting used to, but I can handle the song. Besides... You don't love him... Right?”

“Of course, not,” Cathy spat, “After what that... That _asshole_ did... I could never love that.”

“If you don't want to sing about him,” Anne stepped forward and held out her hand, “We won't.”

“What'll the others say?” Cathy looked up, “If... If they knew... What would they think... About me? And that's Jane's brother! Will she even wanna hear us out?!

“Who _cares?_ ” Anne gave a small smile, “We know that blood doesn't matter. And... Cathy, you're a good person. I admit, I snapped at first, but... But I know you.”

Cathy smiled for a second before it fell, “I don't want to sing about him. Not like that.”

“Then, we'll workshop it!” Anne grinned, “We'll cut it out.”

“What are the others gonna say?” Cathy mumbled, “They'll ask questions...”

“You don't have to explain anything you don't want to,” Anne's smile softened, “You know them. If you say you don't want to explain it, they'll be okay with that.”

After a few seconds, Cathy shook her head, “No. They deserve to know.”

Anne nodded and held out her hand, which Cathy gratefully took. The two of them walked out and over to the others.

“Guys...” Cathy began, and everyone fell quiet, looking at their expression, “There's something you need to know.”

Kat blinked before giving a small nod of understanding. Cathy had told her before Anne. One day, when it was just the three of them at home, Cathy had told Anne and Kitty acted as a mediator between the two, though seemed stressed the whole time. In the end, Anne and Cathy talked it all out and were fine. But they never told the others, not until now...

“Go ahead,” Anne softly prompted.

“I...” Cathy swallowed before pushing it out, “I don't wanna sing about Thomas.”

“But...” Jane looked at her, “Why?”

“There's something you don't know...” She sighed, “Thomas... Thomas did something.”

“Something _bad..._ ” Anne clarified, looking down.

“What are you two talking about?” Catherine asked.

“Is it the...” Anna looked at them before shaking her head and looking down.

Kat grabbed Anna's hand and nodded a little. Anna looked at Cathy, who also nodded.

“Can someone explain this?” Maria asked, “I'm still lost.”

“Thomas did something,” Cathy repeated, “Something... To Elizabeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, Thomas, Cathy's ‘true love’ only married her to get closer to Elizabeth, who he groomed and abused. He's also Jane's brother.
> 
> Now, in real life, Cathy was... Maybe complicit?? There's no solid yes or no answer to this. Plus, she was pregnant and a woman and she couldn't do much.
> 
> Anyway, this is so long and I'm almost done with this series so whooo
> 
> Sidenote, I do measure things by “Araleyn becoming official”  
> “Diagnosis”  
> “Abused Cousins Get Better  
> “Anne's Suicide Attempt”  
> “Musical Progress”


	10. Brief Elizabeth Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a break to talk about what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussion of child grooming, rape, depictions of depression, guilt, victim blaming, and panic attacks.

Well.

This was... Not fun.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Maggie waved her hands, “You're telling me he raped Lizzie?”

Cathy flinched at the harshness, “I... I don't know if it went that far, but he wanted to.”

“No...” Jane mumbled, shaking her head, “No, hold on... Little Thomas? He was my brother, he was never perfect, but... That?”

“I don't know what to tell you, Jane,” Anne looked at her, “It's what happened.”

“And Anne knew about it?” Catherine blinked, “I mean- Anne knew about all of this and...”

“And Cathy's not dead?” Joan asked, eyes wide, “I love you both, but how?”

“Well...” Kat sighed, “Cathy told me... We talked... I told her to tell Anne... Stuff happened and they worked through it.”

“So...” Maria sighed, “Okay. Now what?”

“Well, we can cut out the Thomas part...” Bessie hummed, “I mean, it'll take some script reworking, but-”

“What about us?” Cathy cut in, “Is everyone here good?”

“No,” Jane sighed, “But I just need to process... It's fine.”

“So, when did Anne get told this?” Anna asked, “Because, so clarify, I had a vague idea of it, but I didn't know how to bring it up, so I never said anything.”

“A while ago,” Anne shrugged, “Cathy and Kat got you three to leave, somehow, and Cathy came into my room and told me. I blew up, so Kat became our mediator.”

“No way that went well,” Maggie snorted, before quickly adding, “Oh, sorry, not the time for joking-”

“Dumbass...” Bessie mumbled, shooting Maggie a look.

“Okay!” Kat interrupted them, “It did and it didn't.”

“What?” Joan asked.

“Look-” Cathy sighed, “If the other two are comfortable sharing, we can explain in more detail what happened.”

“Sure,” Anne shrugged, “Tell ‘em what you want, Parr.”

“Well...”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“Are you sure...?” Cathy looked at Kat, anxiety rising in her chest, “She... She won't hate me?”

“Cathy,” Kat gave a small smile, “She might blow up, but it'll be okay. And if she doesn't forgive you... That's okay. That's her choice. But-”

“She deserves to know,” Cathy finished.

“She deserves to know,” Kitty finished.

Cathy took a deep breath and knocked on Anne's door.

“Come in!” Anne called. Cathy opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her.

“What's up, Cathy?” Anne tilted her head.

Cathy sat down on the edge of the bed, “I need to tell you something.”

“Cathy...?” Anne blinked, “Did... Is something wrong?”

“It's about Elizabeth,” Cathy wasn't looking at Anne anymore, “Some... I... I mean...”

“Cath...?”

“You remember Thomas Seymour?” Cathy looked down, “Jane's brother and... My husband after Henry.”

“Oh,” Cathy heard Anne shift, “Y... Yeah... Why?”

“He...” Cathy swallowed, her voice trailing off.

“He what?” Anne's voice was tense.

“He hurt Elizabeth,” Cathy forced out, “He... He was preying after... Her. I don't know how far it went, but-”

“Lizzie?” Cathy glanced at Anne and winced at the horrified look that was on her face, “She... I thought she was happy she- I-”

“Anne-” Cathy tried to reach out but Anne jerked away.

“Do- _Don't!_ ” Anne snapped, glaring at her before she just looked down, “I... I don't know...”

“Do you want me to go?” Cathy asked, anxiously tapping the bed, “I know... I know... This is a lot. I'm sorry.”

“Sorry?” Anne looked at her, “What- No, you're not leaving, I don't even know what happened!”

“Thomas never loved me,” Cathy mumbled, “I... I think he just married me to get close to Elizabeth. He would touch her-” at the way Anne's eyes widened, Cathy panickedly added, “-nothing explicitly sexual, not from what I've seen.”

“But he...” Anne shook her head, “What... What happened to Elizabeth?”

“I found out and...” Cathy felt her guilt burn her chest, “Sent her away. I gave birth shortly after and died. He got executed a few years later. Treason. I don't know if it was related.”

“...I...” Anne stood up, Cathy anxiously jumping up as well, “I can't... I thought she was happy.”

“She was,” Cathy assured, “Sometimes. It... She had some happy moments, I know she did, and... After that-”

“She was getting groomed, Cathy!” Anne snapped, tears in her eyes, “She wasn't _happy!_ She was getting fucking groomed!”

Cathy flinched and took a step towards the door, “I know! I'm sorry, I know it doesn't take it back, but I am... I tried-”

“She...” Anne's eyes looked hollow and Cathy was sure something was happening that she didn't know about, “She got groomed. No... I didn't... I-”

“Anne?” Cathy asked.

“Get out,” Anne mumbled, before glaring at her, “Get. Out.”

Cathy swallowed, guilt shooting through her before she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

“So...?” Kat gently prompted, “How did it go?”

Cathy opened her mouth to respond before it closed and she looked down. _How did it go…?_ She...

“I don't know,” Cathy answered after a few seconds, only then becoming aware of the sob she was holding back.

“Cathy...” Kat held out her arms and Cathy hugged her. They stayed like that for a while, Cathy wondering if she would lose people over this. If she did, she understood. She just... Wished she didn't.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“Anne didn't lash out nearly as much as I expected,” Cathy winced a little, “N-No offense, Anne.”

“None taken, I would've if I wasn't Hella depressed at the time,” Anne shrugged, “When you're arguing with, like, ten voices on whether or not this is your fault for dying, you can't really snap at anyone else.”

“Yikes,” Maggie looked down.

“Well, then what happened?” Joan asked.

“I got this, Cath,” Anne smiled, “Besides, the next part is just kinda you and Kat talking while I freak out in my room alone. So!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As Cathy left the room, Anne was just trying to process and keep it together.

 _Lizzie... He-He hurt her!_ Anne looked up, mind racing, _He... She- Fuck!_

 ** _This is what happens when your mother gets killed for being a whore,_** A voice whispered to her.

 _No!_ She shook her head, _No, no, I-_

**_Maybe if you were there this wouldn't have happened._ **

_I... I don't..._ Anne stumbled a little before sitting on her bed.

_Oh, God, Lizzie... I'm so sorry._

**_What good your sorry’s will do now,_** The voice reminded, **_It already happened. She's not even here for you to help with the aftermath._**

“I get it,” She snapped, glaring- No. No there was no one to glare at. What was she even doing?

Was it fair to blame Cathy? Was she any more at blame than Anne was? Hell, could she even blame Thomas?

**_This is all your fault._ **

_But how?_

There wasn't an answer, but Anne didn't really need one.

It was her fault.

It always was.

The question wasn't, ‘How am I to blame?’ it was, ‘How can I fix this?’

But... But Anne didn't know how to fix this.

Did-Did she help Cathy with her guilt? Did she push Cathy away for Lizzie's sake? Did she try to tell people about what happened, make sure everyone knows what he did? Or was that a bad idea, too?

Anne didn't know.

She didn't fucking know.

_**Don't you know anything?!** _

Anne stiffened.

**_Fucking useless..._ **

The voices weren't usually aggressive, just... Just mild suggestions turning to stern ‘facts’ but this?

Then again, the voice was just her.

This entire thing was her.

Everything was Anne's fault.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“Jesus Christ,” Anna winced, “That sucks.”

“I'm sorry, that sounds awful...” Catherine pulled Anne a little close.

“It was a shitty mindset,” Anne faltered a little, looking down, before parking up with a smile, “But I'm better now! I swear.”

“Well, then what?” Jane softly prompted, while Catherine mumbled something to Anne, who just nodded in response.

“I decided to try and help,” Kat gave a nervous laugh, “Didn't go so great...”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“You don't have to do this,” Cath looked at her, “I'll understand if-”

“I wanna help you guys work through this,” Kat nodded, “No matter what that entails.”

“Okay...” Cathy mumbled as Kat walked down the hall, “Be sa-safe!”

Kat hummed in response and knocked on the door, hoping her anxiety didn't get the best of her. She wanted to help them, but she didn't know how...

“Annie?” She asked, after a few seconds with no response, “I... I know. And I wan- _wanna_ help.”

There was a shuffling noise before a tiny, “You can come in,” was called.

Kat opened the door and quickly slipped in, shutting it behind her. Anne looked like a fucking mess.

Kit expected anger, snapping, maybe crying, yelling, panic attacks- Kat expected anything but this.

Anne looked paranoid, looking around and flinching at nothing, in particular, nothing that Kat could see, at least.

“Annie...?” Kat walked over, “C... Can I sit down?”

Anne nodded, and Kat sat down next to her.

“How...” Kat swallowed, trying to keep her cool, “How do you... Feel?”

“I don't know,” Anne pulled her knees up to her chest, “I-I don't know. Lizzie was... I don't know.”

“That's okay!” Kat quickly assured, “T-This is stressful. Being confused is okay.”

“Why are you acting like Jane?” Anne asked, the question genuine, without a hint of sarcasm, “Of a Kat-Therapist. Katherapist?”

“I just wanna help,” Kat hummed, her calming smile faltering for a second, because, God, was she tired. Comforting Cathy and then Anne, pretending she was okay when she was still reeling with the discovery, despite knowing for a few weeks now. She loved Lizzie, too, and... And this hurt. “How can I help?”

“You can't,” Anne shook her head, “N-No one can. Everything else is long gone. How the Hell can I fix this?”

“Fix it?” Kat looked at her cousin, “What are you fixi- Wait, why do you have to fix this?”

“My daughter was _fucking groomed_ , Kat,” Anne's voice had a sharpness to it that made Kat wince, but she had a feeling it wasn't directed at her, “And I wasn't there to help. I wasn't- there. What can I- I can't do anything.”

“There's nothing to do, Annie,” Kat put her hand on Anne's shoulder, “It... It happened. You didn't- You didn't do anything wrong. Annie, you were dead when it happened-”

“Maybe if I wasn't, it wouldn't have happened!” Anne looked at her, and Kat could see Anne was just as exhausted as she was, “Maybe I could have stopped this and Lizzie would've gotten to be a kid longer. Maybe if I didn't get my head chopped off for being a fucking slut, I-”

“Anne!” Kat blinked, ”Annie, you know that isn't why you got beheaded!”

“So why, then?!” Anne demanded.

“Because Henry is a dick and he got bored of you!” Kat looked at her, “Not because of anything you did. And Elizabeth knew that... What happened was horrible, but it can't be changed.”

“But what can I _do?_ ” Anne looked desperate, desperate for an answer, a solution Kat wasn't sure existed, “How do I- How do I make it better?”

“Nothing...” Kat looked down, “You... You just recover and move on.”

They sat in silence before Anne mumbled, “C-Can I have a hug?”

“Sure, Annie,” Kat hugged her, feeling tears form in her eyes as Anne sobbed.

“I-I'm sorry...” Anne whimpered, “I'm _so sorry..._ ”

“For what?” Kat asked, wincing at how cracky her voice was.

Anne didn't give her an answer, she just kept crying.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“So...” Anna hummed, “Anne didn't, like, scream at Cathy?”

“Don't get me wrong, I would've if I wasn't depressed,” Anne scoffed, “But I didn't.”

“Well, did you guys, like... Talk it out?” Maggie tilted her head.

“Yes, we did!” Cathy smiled, “Well, it turned into this weird, self-hating mess and Kat started crying.”

“Who's explaining this one?” Maria asked.

“We all will,” Kat nodded, “We were all together for this part.”

“So-”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Cathy was sitting in the living room, anxiously waiting for Kat to come out with Anne. It had been half an hour at this point, and Cathy wasn't sure what to expect...

Kat was just trying to keep it together so that everything could be okay again.

Anne was tired. She was so tired and upset and, God, did she hate herself right now. All she wanted to do was be over with this- over with everything.

The door opened and Kat walked out, Anne not far behind her.

Cathy tapped the couch as Anne sat down, relatively far from Cathy. Kat sat down in between them, glancing at them.

“So...” Kat cleared her throat, “Cathy, is there anything you want to say?”

“Bo, I...” Cathy looked down, “I'm so sorry. I loved Elizabeth and I should've put a stop to it sooner and I'm sorry that I didn't. I'm sorry that any of this happened, Anne, I'm so-”

“Stop,” Anne looked at her, “S-Stop apologizing. _Please..._ ”

“Annie...?” Kat wasn't sure what this was... Was something wrong? Did Kat do something wrong? No, that didn't make sense. She's barely said anything...

“What?” Cathy was just as lost as Kitty, she was sure that Anne would be yelling at her right now.

“You aren't the one who should be sorry,” Anne muttered, “I am.”

There were a few seconds of silence before both Kat and Cathy simultaneously asked, “ _ **What?**_ ”

“It-” Anne groaned and shook her head, “I didn't- She was _my_ daughter. I was supposed to protect her!”

“I was her step-mother,” Cathy argued, “I was supposed to protect her, too! You were dead, what could you'd do-”

“Exactly!” Anne snapped, her voice so obviously drenched in desperation and exhaustion, ”I wasn't there to help her and she got fucking raped!”

Cathy's guilt faded just for a second as confusion replaced it. Before she could say anything, Kat spoke up.

“Annie, what are you saying?” Her voice was shaky, despite how hard she tried to hold back her tears, “You... _You_ can't help that you died, y-”

“Maybe if I wasn't such a _fucking slut,_ I would have been there,” Anne spat, reciting what she had heard in her head a million times, “Maybe Henry wouldn't have had to kill me.”

The room went quiet for a few seconds until Cathy looked at Anne.

“What the _fuck_ , Bo?” She asked, her voice surprisingly level for how pissed she was- Not necessarily at Anne, but everyone. “Why would you say that?”

Anne looked up, the fire having faded and leaving her exhausted, “We all know it's true.”

“No, it's not,” Cathy's voice was slowly getting stronger, “Yo- You never cheated, Anne!”

“I-” Anne sighed, rubbing her eyes, “I know.”

“Then, how is it your fault?” Cathy demanded.

“It just is,” Anne just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, “Okay?”

“ ** _‘Okay?’_** How is that okay?!” Cathy looked at Anne, “Bo, what the fuck are you talking about, not everything is your fault! This was my fault!”

Anne wanted to argue, she should've argued, but she was so fucking drained from everything she just mumbled, “Don't question it, Parr. Don't be upset at yourself, be upset at me.”

“Why would I be upset at you?!” Cathy yelled, tearing up, “What did you do wrong, Bo?! Nothing!”

It was then that Kat burst into tears, curling up on the couch between them and sobbing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“Oh,” Jane winced, “That sounds horrible.”

“And we didn't notice Anne was suicidal how?” Anna rolled her eyes, “It should've been clear.”

“Eh, I only broke like two or three times,” Anne shrugged, “I didn't want you to know.”

“So, Kat started crying and that was helpful?” Maggie tilted her head.

“Anne and I put our shit aside to help her,” Cathy explained, “Then, after we got Kat to fall asleep, Anne and I actually had a conversation.”  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Anne sighed as she shut the door, mumbling, “I hope Kit-Kat is okay...”

“I think she just needs to calm down,” Cathy nodded, “This was... A lot.”

“Speaking of, I-” Anne swallowed and looked down, “I'm sorry, Cath. I didn't mean to- I didn't handle that... Well.”

“I didn't expect you to,” Cathy and Anne began to walk away from the door, “That was your daughter... And she- I don't think he ever got to really touch or rape her... But it was still bad and- and I'm sorry.”

“Hey, I get it,” Anne put her hand on Cathy's shoulder and gave a weak ~~fake~~ smile, “You... You tried to stop it.”

“Anne...” Cathy rubbed her fingers together, “Do... You don't really think you're a slut, do you? Henry didn't have to kill you, he wanted to. He went out of his way to. You don't really blame yourself for that, do you?”

“...Well,” Anne looked down, “There are times I do believe that, but... But no. I don't. Not really. Don't worry about it, Cathy.” She looked back up and added, “I know Henry was a dick.”

“So... You don't hate me?” Cathy asked, preparing for the answer.

“I'm not the happiest with you,” Anne admitted, “And... And I can't say this hasn't complicated my feelings about you, but, no.” She looked up with a genuine smile, Cathy not realizing at the time it was the first genuine smile Anne had given in a long time, “I could never hate you, Parr.”

Cathy smiled and held out her arms, the two of them hugging. When they pulled away, there was a comforting silence and an air of understanding and clarity.

_It was okay._

They were working on it and it wasn't... Perfect. But it was okay. It would always be okay.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“Well, that's sweet!” Joan smiled, “And kind of depressing.”

“You don't have to sing about him, Cathy,” Jane gave a soft smile, “We'll work on it. I'm just sorry that he turned out to be such a monster.”

“Hey, come on, Mère!” Anne reached out her hand, “Don't say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Thomas chose to do what he did.”

Jane took her hand, “I-I know. Thank you, Annie.”

“How about we take a break and either go home or continue with the show,” Maria suggested, “Whatever you guys want.”

“We have to finish the show!” Kat loomed at them, “We always said that we wanted to do one full run-through when we got the stage and there's barely anything left.”

“I'm okay with it,” Catherine nodded.

Everyone else agreed and they continued their break. Anne and Catherine were curled up on our side of the couch while Anna and Jane were reading a book on the other side of the couch. Kat and Cathy were sitting on the floor, talking. Maria and Joan were having a snack and Bessie and Maggie were playfully arguing about something stupid.

It was peaceful and nice.

It was them.

They were all suddenly aware of the progress they had made and how happy they were.

They were almost done with their show.

Soon, there would be an audience.

And, with that thought, they went back to what they were doing, not dwelling too much on the past. It was over and they were healing. They didn't need to worry about any of those guys again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took SO LONG and I'm so sorry
> 
> Anyway, Depression!Anne is back in flashbacks! She was interesting to write. I'm glad she's better but that was interesting to write.
> 
> This is my take of the situation, though Anne's depression definitely had a big impact on her reaction
> 
> I hope the next one will be out sooner


	11. Mega-Six!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish up the musical!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Light mentions of the Thomas Elizabeth situation, but this is pretty freaking fluffy

“We go from Cathy's dialogue!” Maria nodded, “As a refresher. Okay, 1, 2, and-!”

“One of...” Cathy began.

“Six,” The others finished.

“Oh, I get it,” Anne grinned, “Since the only thing we have in common is our husband, grouping us is an inherently comparative act and as such unnecessarily elevates a historical approach ingrained in patriarchal structures!” After the others shot her a look, she smugly added, “Yeah... I read.”

“So basically, we’re stuck,” Cathy summarized.

They all began talking over each other, complaining about the situation.

“If only there was some way we could remove his love from our stories,” Jane sighed.

“Yeah!” Catherine nodded, “Imagine if we had the freedom to say what we always wanted to say to him without him being there to answer back.”

The rest of the Queens mumbled in agreement.

“If only there was some way that we could, like, all be together in the same place at the same time with, like-” Anne shrugged, looking at the empty seats with a smirk, “I don’t know, four-hundred people to finally listen to us speak for ourselves or maybe even sing?”

The queens all looked at the audience- well, empty seats, but they were sure they would have an audience one day. 

“This is a-” Cathy began, the others joining in.

”Remix!”

“So we had no choice,” Catherine sang.

“But now it’s us alone!” Anne grinned.

“So we’ve got no choice,” Jane smiled.

“No, we’ve got no choice,” Anna echoed with a smirk.

“We’re taking back the microphone!” Kat held up a hand.

“I’m gonna raise my voice,” Cathy finished.

The Six of them sang together, “They always said we’d need your love, but it’s time for us to rise above!”

“It’s not what went down in history,” Catherine and Anne glanced at each other, “But tonight, I’m singing this for me!”

“Henry, yeah, I’m through,” Jane looked at Anna, giggling a little, “Too many times it’s been told!”

“And I have had enough!” Kat and Cathy stepped a little closer, “Love stories to get old.”

“And you might think it’s tough,” They all looked at each other, “But I’ve got to let your love run cold.”

“We’re taking back control,” Catherine held up her hand, Anna following suit, “You need to know!”

“That I don’t need your love, no, no,” Kat looked at Anne and the two of them grinned, “No, I don’t need your love, no, no.”

“Can’t let it get the better of us, no, no,” Jane shot Cathy a small smile while her Cathy both held out their hands, “I don’t need your love, no, no!”

“No, baby,” They all sang together, “I don’t need your love. Never need your love… yeah!”

“I don’t need your love, no, no. No, I don’t need your love, no, no,” The Queens, other than Cathy, sang this, preparing to wrap the song up, “I don’t need your love, no, no. I don’t need your love…!”

“We don’t need your love!” They all finished the song.

“And you know what?” Cathy smirked, turning to the empty seats, “We might just be remembered for being married to the same man-”

“-But why does anyone give a _sh-_ who he is?” Catherine asked.

“His continental campaign?” Anne suggested.

“His religious reforms?” Jane added.

“Well, actually-” Catherine began, raising her hand.

“It's not the time, Catherine,” Kat gently lowered her hand.

Anna rolled her eyes, “Or could it be his extraordinary, strong...” 

“Six wives!” They sang.

“Yeah, we thought so,” Jane gave a satisfied nod, imagining an audience's cheer.

“So, everyone, have you had a good time this evening?!” Kat grinned.

“We said, have you had a good time?!” Cathy repeated. 

Maggie gave a small, “Whoo!” behind them and they all laughed before returning to the script.

“And are you ready for a royal happily ever after?” Anne smiled, pausing before saying with a similar cheery tone, “Well, we don’t have one!”

“We wish we could tell you that our lives had happy endings,” Catherine shot Anne a concerned look. Anne just shrugged.

“But the fact is they didn’t,” Jane softly shook her head.

“And there’s nothing we can do to change that...” Kat crossed her arms.

“Ever,” Anna looked down.

They all sighed and looked down for a second.

“But wait...” Anne perked up.

“There’s five minutes left of the show...” Jane looked at her.

“And seeing as it’s our show-” Anna began.

“We can have whatever ending we want!” Cathy finished.

“Well, seeing as you have been such a great audience,” Catherine gestured to the non-existent audience.

Anne grinned and held out her hand, “We’ve decided to give you our own-”

“-Um, slightly edited version,” Kat interjected.

“-Of what actually went down all those years ago!” Anna finished.

“'Cause after all...” Catherine smiled, before beginning the next- and her favorite- song, “We’re one of a kind, no category!”

“Too many years,” Anne sang with a big grin, “Lost in history!”

“We’re free to take our crowning glory,” Jane smile.

“For five more minutes,” Anna and Kat sang alone.

“We’re Six!” They all sang together.

“He got down on one knee, but I said, ‘No way.’ Packed my bags and moved into a n-n-nunnery,” Catherine sang as the tune turned to ‘No Way,’ “Joined the gospel choir, our riffs were on fire. At the top of the charts is where I’m gonna stay!”

“Henry sent me a poem about my green sleeves,” Anne rolled her eyes, “I changed a couple words, put it on a sick beat. The song blew their minds!” She was bouncing in place as she sang, “Next minute, I was signed and now I’m writing lyrics for Shakesy P.”

“Since my first son, our family’s grown. We made a band and got quite well known,” Jane gave an anxious laugh, “You could perhaps call us the Tudor von Trapps. I’m just kidding, we’re called the Royalling Stones!”  
  
“We’re _**one**_ of a kind,” Catherine held up a one with her fingers, “No category.”

“ ** _Too_** many years lost in history,” Anne held up a two.

“We’re **_free_** to take our crowning glory,” Jane gave a three.

“ ** _For five_** more minutes,” Anna and Kat held up a four and five, respectively.

“We’re **_Six_** ,” Cathy smiled.

“What a shame, yeah, my face,” Anna rolled her eyes, “It cost me the crown. So I moved to the-”

“ _-Haus of Holbein!_ ” The others grinned.

“In my hometown. His mates were super arty,” Anna turned to the audience and winked, “But I showed them how to party. Now on my tour of Prussia, everybody ‘Gets Down.’”

“Music man tried it on, and I was like _‘bye!’_ ,” Kat grinned, waving her hand, “So I thought, ‘who needs him?’ I can give it a try!”

“I learned everything, now all I do is sing,” She looked up, “And I’ll do that until I die.”

“Heard all about these rocking chicks. Loved every song and each remix, ” Cathy glanced at the other Queens, stepping slightly in front of them, “So I went out and found them, and we laid down an album.”

“No, I don’t need your love,” She smiled, turning to face them, “All I need is **_Six._** ” They all made tiny noises of affection.

“We’re **_one_** of a kind,” Catherine glanced at the others, “No category.”

“ ** _Too_** many years lost in history,” Anne bounced in place.

“We’re **_free_** to take our crowning glory,” Jane smiled and put her hand on her chest.

“ ** _For five_** more minutes,” Kat held her hand out to Anna, who quickly grabbed it.

“We’re _**Six,**_ ” Cathy looked up.

“Woah, woah, we’re **_Six._** Woah-oh-oh, we’re **_Six,_** ” They all sang together, “Woah, woah, for four more minutes. It’s the end of the show, of the historemix.”

“We switched up the flow and we changed the prefix,” They were near the end, now, weren't they? “Everybody knows that we used to be _six wives._ ”

“But we wanna say before we drop the curtain,” This was just their first practice run-through, though, “Nothing is for sure, nothing is for certain.”

“All that we know is that we used to be six wives,” They used to be six wives, but they were more than that, weren't they?

“We’re **_one_** of a kind, no category!” Catherine held out her hand, which Anne took, “Too many years lost in history.”

“We’re **_free_** to take our crowning glory,” Jane smiled as Anna held out her hand, taking it.

“ ** _For three_** more minutes,” Anna and Kat were still holding hands, which just left Cathy.

“We’re **_one_** of a kind,” Catherine had promised herself she wouldn't cry, but, _damn_ was she close, “No category.”

“ ** _Too_** many years lost in history,” Anne would be lying if she said she wasn't gonna be crying at the end of this.

“We’re **_free_** to take our crowning glory,” Jane had expected to cry from the beginning, which she did. A couple times.

“ ** _For two_** more minutes,” Anna didn't cry, she didn't expect to. Kat cried during her song, which everyone already knew was inevitable.

“We’re **_Six,_** ” Cathy was tearing up by the time she grabbed Kat's hand.

“Woah, woah, we’re **_Six._** Woah-oh-oh, we’re **_Six,_** ” They were all tearing up a little now, but that was okay, “Woah, woah, _for five, four, three, two-_ ”

“-One more minute,” They all held up their still intertwined hands, “We’re **_Six!_** ”

“Everyone, do you want one more song?!” Kat demanded, imagining a chorus of cheers, “Well then, stay on your feet, hit it Maria!”

“Everyone, clap your hands!” Catherine grinned.

“Get your phones out, you’re gonna wanna film this!” Anna advised.

“But most importantly, get ready to dance!” Cathy held out her hand.

“Make some noise for Maggie!” Anne yelled, as Maggie did a solo.

“Big up to Bessie!” Anna nodded as Bessie did her solo.

“And show some love for Joan!” Jane smiled as Joan did her own solo.

“And Señorita Maria!” Catherine gestured to Maria, who did a solo.

“Are you ready?” They all said, “Everyone, here we go!”

“You must think that I’m crazy,” Catherine began as the tune changed to No Way, “You wanna replace me? Baby, there’s-”

“N-n-n-n-n-no way!” The others chorused.

“If you thought you could leave me,” She shook her head, “You must think I’m naive. Please believe me, there’s-”

“N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-not sorry!” The others grinned as the tune changed to ‘Don't Lose Your Head’

“Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said,” Anne grinned, “I’m just trying to have some fun!”

“N-n-no way!” Catherine looked at her, attempting to feign frustration. 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Anne looked at her with a smirk, “Don’t lose your head! I didn’t mean to hurt anyone!”

“You can...” Jane sang, ‘Heart Of Stone’ playing in the background.

“LOL!” Anne grinned at the mashup.

“You can...” Jane looked at her.

“Say ‘oh well’!” Anne looked back at Jane.

“You can try but I’m unbreakable!” Jane smiled.

“All you wanna-” Kat began.

“Do your best!” They all sang, “But I’ll stand the test. You’ll find that I’ve...”

“Got a heart of-” Jane took a step forward.

“ _Sto-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-one!_ ” The others sang.

“All alone, on a throne,” Anna cut in, “In a palace that I happen to own.”

“The only thing you wanna do...” Kat looked at her with a smile, not feeling the same sense of dread with her lyrics as she did when it was just her.

“Too bad I don’t agree-” Anna held up her hand, “‘Cause I’m the queen of the castle. Get down, you dirty _rasca-a-al!_ ”

“All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby,” Kat smirked at the audience, “Is sing along to your favourite queen’s song. All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby!” She giggled a little, “Is love me, love me, la, la, la, la-”

“La, la, la, la, _love_ ,” Cathy cut in, shooting her girlfriend a genuine smile, “No, no, I don’t need your love, no, no. It's time to rise above. Woah, woah!

“We don’t need your love...!” They sang together, “‘Cause we’re so much more than-”

“Divorced!” Catherine was determined not to cry, but maybe tearing was okay. And maybe crying when they got home didn't count.

“Beheaded!” Anne still had a genuine grin on her face, which she didn't expect to fade anytime soon, but she would probably start crying from mixed emotions the second the adrenaline faded some.

“Died!” Jane was crying now, but it was bittersweet, emphasis on the sweet. Losing her son was hard, what happened with Henry was hard, it was bitter. But it was so sweet now. Sweet enough to make up for all of this.

“Divorced!” Anna had issues to work through, she was aware, she didn't want to face them just yet, but that was okay. Right here, right now, she was with her girlfriend and family and that was great.

“Beheaded!” Kat was tearing up, but not nearly as bad as during her song. Besides, she never had to see them again. She was happy with her life now. Her cousins, friends, girlfriend- She had everything she really needed now, why be sad over the past?

“Survived!” Cathy had regrets. This had been kind of messy, with Thomas and Elizabeth and explaining that. There were highs and lows, but, overall, she was glad they were doing this. And she was so glad she was here.

“ _We’re…_ ” They all held each other's hands before holding them up in a line, “ ** _Six!_** ”

“Whoo!” Maggie ran down there, “Oh, fuck, yeah!”

“It's done!” Joan smiled, “That was exhausting!”

“But worth it!” Anna yelled, the others all nodding in agreement.

“This was great, but I'm not doing a full run-through again for at least a month or two,” Jane sighed, rubbing her eyes.

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Anna grinned, wincing at how scratchy her voice was, “Fuck, am I tired?”

“What time is it?” Kat asked, equally tired.

“4:23 AM,” Maria answered with a small chuckle.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> them....
> 
> Did I cry at 4 am writing this? Not that you can prove.
> 
> Anyway, there's gonna be a couple fluff stories, a big plot point, some more hurt/comfort and fluff, them very long, very angsty plot stories.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are, in order-  
> Helpless- Hamilton  
> My Way- Chase Holfelder  
> Broken- Lund  
> Sweater Weather- The Neighborhood  
> Good For You- Dear Evan Hansen
> 
> If you have any suggestions, requests, etc. comment!  
> (also I hope some social media platform kinda works like this I literally just have Tumblr and Pinterest and like YouTube)


End file.
